When light meets darkness
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: Had Seras died that fateful night with her parents, what would have become of her? A soul too pure for hell and too vengeful for heaven, forced to roam the world as an Angel of Vengeance. When she meets Alucard like this. Even he can't resist. AxS AU
1. Order 1 and 2

* * *

This is my first try at a story that is set in an AU so much different from the original story. What if Seras had died with her parents, what if she could not find rest and returned as an angel with as purpose to avenge her parents and destroy all related to their assassins? What if said angel would meet Alucard in this state? Would they manage to get along or would they obliterate each other, And would Alucard be able to resist such an alluring power to match his own so near him?

**Chapter**: 1 Purest person's requiem,**chapter**: 2 R&R with saint Alucard  
**Pairing**: Hints to Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Seras, Alucard  
**Genres**: Angst,Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T (Violence)

**

* * *

Order 1: Purest person's requiem**

Mother...

Father....

Shivering in horror in my hiding place in the cupboard. Shielding my ears from the sickening sounds of tearing flesh outside I waited, After what seemed like hours all went silent. Gathering my courage I opened a door far enough to peek out hoping my father had taken care of the intruding men.

The sight I had to beheld made me sick down in my stomach. Two men with guns were standing over the body of my mother, one in the middle of loosing his pants. Before I realized what I was doing I had taken hold of the only thing resembling a "weapon" ..a mere fork... and charged the men head-on plunging the small piece of silverware into the left eye of one of the men.

The man cursed and hissed as smoke rose from his eye which was sizzling where the fork punctured it, then I noticed the red in their eyes.. they were not human... One pulled his gun and shot me, the strength of the impact threw my small body backwards and I fell limb against the same cupboard my mother told me to hide in. My eyes filled with tears before closing.

Slowly I opened my eyes to the feeling of a soft hand on my cheeks, I looked up and stared into the seemingly glowing face of my mother, a wry smile gracing her features as she spoke to me _"You did not listen did you? You can't die yet my little Seras"_ I opened my mouth to speak but she silenced me with a single finger to my lips.  
_"Don't talk. All will become clear some day, for now is your time to shine, my little angel" _

She touched my forehead and I could feel her presence as she faded into me, rejuvenating me and filling me with a sense of power I never dreamed of possessing, leaving in her stead a beautifully carved scythe. _"Go, my angel" _With those words I looked back at the two men who had continued like nothing happened. My mother's body was still there and I'd never let them defile it.

I got up and took the scythe from the ground on which they finally acknowledged me. All three eyes going wide with shock as they grabbed for their guns once more. They emptied their clips at me and I gasped as I felt the bullets ripping into my skin, Only to see them being pushed out as the wound closed. I charged again before they had a chance to reload.

That night I died and was reborn, soon I would learn more about my existence as an "angel of vengeance", all I knew now was the goal which brought me back. The total extermination of evil.

Mother.  
Is this what I was meant to grow up as? A killer?

* * *

_**Ten years later in a small village with the name "Cheddar" the nosferatu Alucard arrives only to find the entire forest littered with corpses of dismembered ghouls.****  
**_**

* * *

**

**Order 2: R&R with saint Alucard**

It was a truly wonderful night, quiet and clear, with the full moon casting blue light all over the forest enhancing it's mask of tranquility. The only thing that could possibly make this night better was a fight with a worthy opponent. I was quite surprised to find someone had gone ahead of me and taken care of the ghouls. It could not have been the humans, The number of ghouls was simply too large for humans to take on and the way the bodies were decapitated and their hearts torn out betrayed years of experience in the art.

The more I saw the more I could feel excitement welling up in me at the prospect of meeting the one responsible, soon I heard voices and I moved closer to observe the source, two people, One of the two was a vampire.. No a FREAK, one of those worthless instant-vampires that had been infecting England lately. The other was a young female. From a distance she seemed human. She was small with short blond tresses adorning her face. The fist thing I noticed was the large scythe which seemed to glow with an unearthly light. I had to see more.

Slowly I shifted into fog and moved closer, picking up their conversation as I waited in the shadows a few feet away from the girl, at this moment the vampire was clearly trembling with fear _"What the hell are you?!"_ The girl just smiled as she stalked over to the vicar, her movements elegant as if she was floating on the wind. When the vampire tried to run she suddenly was in front of him with her scythe around his neck. _"My name, is Seras Victoria, but to you... I am divine punishment" _With that she cut off his head in one fluid motion and dropped his body down as it turned to dust.

_"You can come out now, I know you're there.." _she spoke without turning to me, I slowly returned to my human shape, my hands reforming first to applaud her show of abilities. All the while I studied her, blue silk robes waved along her body reaching to her knees where it revealed long slender legs, and a matching neck coming from her collar taunted me to take a bite.

She giggled before turning around and I was faced with her bright blue eyes, pools swirling with power looked me over as she leaned against the long weapon, her lips curled into an innocent smile. Her appearance was nothing short of angelic. She was definitely not human. _"You're right, I am not" _..She answered my unspoken thoughts. _"Surprised? You shouldn't be, I'm much alike you. An undead hunting undead, I am what they call an angel of vengeance." _

The thought of the wonderful battle that lied ahead excited me, from what she'd shown me she'd be a great opponent. But I would defeat her, her blood was calling to me and who was I to ignore that call? She shook her head as she turned away and started to walk _"You are not my enemy" _a smirk crept up my lips _"Angel girl, are you a virgin?_" She stopped for a moment but did not turn back. "_Don't even think about it, Vampire..."_ She leaped and then she was gone.

I chuckled as I observed her vanishing into the night_ "Oh I sure do think about it, we will meet again and when we do I will so enjoy it.. I truly will" S_o I did not get the fight I hoped for. But I had something to look forward to, a clash between true undead with her blood being the prize. For now though, I had to report to my master. The angel girl had saved me a lot of time finishing this boring mission for me.

* * *

There you go, another story from me for in case you're not into the sex themed stuff I wrote before  
Chapter 1 and 2 are pasted together due to them being only short introductory chapters. More might be coming once have the willpower to write it. Reviews help of course ;)

* * *


	2. Order 3: Pure dead

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

Alucard is being sent to Ireland to take care of a small Vampire infestation there, Hoping for a challenge he does not know half how much fun he is to expect.**_

* * *

**Chapter**: 3 Pure dead  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard  
**Genres**: Angst,Hurt/Comfort/Slight 'romance'  
**Rating**: T (Violence, Sexual implications)

**Order 3: Pure dead**

This is below me. After traveling all the way to Ireland accompanied by a weak human we arrive there only to be confronted by pathetic shit-like ghouls. I sense no powerful vampiric presence indicating the one causing this ruckus is nothing but a worthless FREAK. That's what you get for getting your hopes up. My master should have sent humans to do this job and leave the bigger fish to me instead.

The human is not doing too horrible for a human I guess. I might even go as far as saying he would make a decent vampire. He managed to take down five ghouls on his own.. Well six now. But that is mostly thanks to the ammunition Walter supplied us with, without it he'd been dead already. _"Sir Alucard I think this floor is cle.." _

His words are interrupted when a bayonet strikes him through his throat taking his head clean off. I look down on it seeing a faint blessed aura.. _"Inscribed blessed bayonets?" _Steps can be heard on the stairs descending towards us_ "A Vampire and a human? O' well.... it does not matter, We ar' tha representatives o' God, Earthly instruments o' divine punishment. Our mission is ta eradicate all heretics wha' oppose our God down t' tha last bit... AMEN!" _

I grin wide at the man, obviously a paladin, This proves to be rather interesting _"What have you done to the vampire we were sent to kill?"_ I ask as he walks up to me and I start walking in his direction to reach him in the middle _"Ah killed 'im. T'was sucha weakling. Not even a second o' fun at all." _ his back is now directed at mine _"All tha's left now is you."_ my grin widens as I look at the lifeless body of my useless companion_ "Is that so?" _He quickly spins and pierces one of his blessed blades into me but I retaliate with a shot straight into his skull sending him flying against the wall where blood splatters against the wall.

A courageous father he was, but also stupid, facing a vampire head on at night. I turn to return to the manor while pulling out the blade, ignoring the soldier that died a meaningless death. I hear a loud rustling behind me and the laughs of the paladin as I feel two more bayonets pierce my shoulders _"What the?" _I dash away and pull my gun from my coat as he scatters pages of his bible around to serve as a barrier. Me sending multiple bullets at the man who falls down for a few seconds. Getting back up almost immediately and beginning to charge me head on again, this time throwing a few bayonets at me. This was more fun than I could have hoped for.

I shoot the bayonets down only to be hit and pinned to the wall by another set, The bullets I sent at him are pushed from his body and the wounds recover like they have never been there. _"AMEN!"_ He grins and crosses two more of his Bayonets _"A regenerator?" _I frown looking at the man that managed to take me off like that _"Tha's right... A Technology developed for us humans ta fight ye vampires" _He pulls his bayonets up again to strike. I had definitely not expected this turn of events.

_"Stop there right now! You freak of nature!" _That voice.... Both of us turn to look at the source of the voice.. Angel girl? And yes.. Behind the paladin stands the same girl I met that night in Cheddar. Bright eyes glowing with a light rivaling the moon, glaring holes in the man before me. In her small hands she is holding a bow with an arrow carefully aimed for the back of the paladin's head._ "Step away, NOW!"_

The man looks at her in awe obviously never having seen an angel before before growling and looking at her in frustration _"Who ar' ye siding with ye lillith? Have ye fallen from grace tha' far ye __decided ta betray God helping these Monsters?!"_

The scowl on her face deepens and she releases an arrow hitting him in his arm which casts a bright blue light over it before the limp falls uselessly to his side as the man cries out in pain. _"Choose your words carefully. Working for an organization bearing the name of the man that betrayed Christ! The next will be your head, Judas priest!" _She spits out while knocking another arrow as he chuckles _"I see, Guess I can't kill ye with what I have now young lass..... We'll meet again Lillith... Next time, I'll massacre the both o' ye." _With those words the pages of the barrier envelop him and he disappears with them as they get swept outside with the wind.

I pull myself loose from the wall and step towards the girl _"Thank you, Angel girl, I was just starting to enjoy myself there"_ She turns to me with a worried expression _"Getting killed you mean. You serve the same God, Why can't you work together?.. Oh! Let me remove those first!" _She says before taking hold of the bayonets and pulling them out of my shoulders. For a dead girl she is definitely sweet and pure, Just being near her I can feel her energies trying to purify me. It's amusing that she was worried about the priest having even the slightest chance to kill me.

She turns to the soldier that accompanied me here with a sad face before kneeling down near him_"Poor guy.. He was only human, what kind of monster was that man?" _How innocent can an undead get? Here she is feeling grief for a man she never even met. In her kneeling position her robes show off more of her body than she intended to, making me smirk. She looks delicious. Her head turns around to give me a glare while she pulls the robe skirt down to try and cover herself more. _"Don't. even. think. about. it." _She says while getting up and moving for the window the priest jumped from.

_"Stay right where you are lady." _I hear my master's voice speaking up. I must have been so absorbed by this girl that I did not even notice her nearing. She turns her head to look at my master _"Alucard, is she the one that killed one of my men?"_ I grin and an idea pops into my head, Call me a bastard but I always get what I want. _"Yes master, the angel girl here killed lieutenant Loveridge, I was just about to give her a punishment fit for her crime." _Grabbing both her arms I bring my teeth to her white neck, the delicate fragrance of her pure blood along with a different smell that is just her making my teeth ache as I look at my aster who nods giving me permission.

"_Ma'am! That's not true.. I just came here to help... I had nothing to do with his death!" _The little angel's blue eyes fill with tears and I see my master weighting her words against mine. If I act quickly I can still take the bite. My fangs near her skin but then I hear soft sobs coming from the girl in my hands _"Liar, I thought you were a good man! Maybe everyone is right, Perhaps you ARE a monster." _For the first time in my life I hesitate, no one ever thought of me other than a monster, even when I was alive. I look down contemplating what to do now someone actually thought of me as a person.

_"She is telling the truth, my master she..Helped me fight the paladin that was here a while ago." _I release her but curse inwardly, so close I was to partaking in that sweet life nectar of hers, If only being with humans for so long had not softened me up so much she would now be calling me her master. She smiles at me in a cute way making a long forgotten spot in my chest ache _"Don't get any ideas though, Angel girl, next time we meet I will not let you get away this easily." _She giggles and floats up gracefully giving me a peck on my jaw _"Sure you won't."_ she lands with just as much grace giving me a wink _"but next time, I'll fight back." _she adds before again speeding off into the night, shattering another of the windows in the mansion.

My master just stands there smiling through the entire scene. _"Alucard, was she what I think she is?"_ she asks with a stoic look on her face. I walk past her as I answer her "An angel, one of the pure dead." The corner of her mouth lifts up and I catch her last words which I decide to ignore. _"That's not what I meant.."_ She grins_ "How the mighty one has fallen, Right, No life king? No.. The man who was once named "count"

* * *

_

* * *

This is as far as I can go today, I have to go through an operation tomorrow which will either save or end my life. If I don't update in three weeks you can assume I did not make it. I wish you all a long and prosperous life and if the worst happens I bid you farewell. **Raefactor**, **Metropolis kid**, **S.T Nickolain.** I love you and thank you for receiving me like you did, you made me feel at home.

* * *


	3. Order 4: An offering to the Gods

* * *

I returned sooner than I thought. I'm happy that I did. I'm still rather weak and dizzy but I just wanted my readers to know I'm oki

_**

* * *

Three weeks have past, with nothing more than an occasional energy trace of "Angel girl" While she has clearly been watching over the manor during this time she refuses to reveal herself not wanting to engage in a fight with the resident vampire**_

**

* * *

Chapter**: 4 An offering to the gods  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard  
**Genres**: Angst,Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Rating**: T (Violence)

**Order 4: An offering to the gods**

Waiting.. nothing is more annoying, more fruitless, than waiting. I know what you think, 'he has eternity so having to wait should not be as bothersome for him.' WRONG eternity is nothing more and nothing less than pure torture if spent hoping for release. Since my "mission" in Ireland I did not get ANY new targets...The reason: Her. The last few weeks have been painfully event-less with her guarding London like an invisible watchdog, and yet I still haven't been able to track the little angel down, Her signal keeps fluttering into my senses only to vanish as soon as I focus on it.

Walter enters my room with a heavy box under his arm _"Lord Alucard, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time."_ He says while setting down the box, catching part of my attention as he opens it revealing a large black gun _"Oh? What is this?"_ Walter smiles _"The anti-monster 13-mm handgun 'Jackal', unlike the .454 Casull modified rounds you have been using, this gun uses it's own custom rounds. Length 39 centimetres long weight 10 kilograms maximum of 6 rounds" _He explains and I am about to ask him more details as suddenly his communicator goes off. _"Walter? Where are you?"_ the voice of my master rings _"In the basement, Lord Alucard's room"_ Walter answers her frustrated voic_e_, Finally... A mission _"Walter, we have a situation outside, Armed ghouls it seems... Someone is fighting them."_

I bow to Walter and take my leave, It seems I get to take this new toy for a test. Within seconds I materialize in front of the gates where my enemies can be seen exchanging fire with an unseen third party, loud voices reaching my ears as I just observe the fight _"Ow! Fuck you, you bitch! What the fucking hell are you?!" _It can't be... _"Jan. Calm down. It is eighty-two to one. She does not stand a chance." _Is it?.... A bright blue line dashes through the ghouls causing them to freeze, then it abruptly stops in front of me revealing the little angel. She winks at me and lifts one arm snapping her fingers, on which all eighty ghouls fall apart in bits and pieces.

_"Angel girl.." _She giggles at me with as much innocence a maiden that just massacred a small army can muster_"Correction! It is two to two!... That is..If this man would like to 'dance' with me?" _She says while smiling at me, not sparing the men behind her as much as a glance. She sure knows what kind of 'date' I like._ "You two retards are so fucking dead y,know?!" _One of the two FREAKS suddenly yells, A punk with piercings all over and a bandanna on his head._ "I've had it with his cursing, I will kill that guy, would you be so nice to take out the one in white?" _Angel girl asks in a tone sounding so innocent she could have just as well asked me what time it is.

I merely nod on which both of us take out our weapons. _"Angel girl, How about that fight you promised me?"_ She sighs in surrender which I take as a positive. I should just butcher this FREAK quickly so I can get to the real thing. I aim and fire a full clip at the long haired blond FREAK but he dodges my bullets. "_Hah! I am not like those 'instants' you fought before! I have all your powers.. No.. I have more! I can win.. Against Alucard himself!" _He taunts as he avoids all of my shots while returning fire, maybe he is more interesting than I thought. _"Splendid, What is your name?"_ I ask as I regenerate from the bullets, He answers meekly thinking he may have made a wrong move fighting me. _"L..Luke Valentine" _I stand up straight and chuckle inwardly, The kid has no idea.

Before continuing I look over at the angel girl seeing she is already pulling her scythe out of the other FREAK's shoulder. Unlike me I don't think she likes to play with her prey, She seems to be trying to get information from him._ "They know the mission went to shit, Now I'm about to spill the beans, you think they'll let me live?"_ He bursts into flames and lifts his hand to make a rude gesture towards MY little angel _"What did I tell you? I will give you one hint... Happy trails BITCH ... Millen...i....um.."_ As I see him turn into a pile of ash before my eyes I decide that if I ever end up in hell I'll gladly torture him for that remark. For now I'll just butcher his brother as payment.

_"__Luke Valentine.. I acknowledge you as a vampire above category A. Releasing art control restriction level three.. level two.. level one, Situation A, Cromwell approval is now in effect. Commencing limited power release until the current target is in complete silence.. "_  
I wallow in his fear as he feels the darkness surround him, laugh as I blow a leg off. He stumbles away but quickly finds himself unable to move as I take out the other one. _"What's wrong?, You only had a couple of legs blown off.. Come at me! Summon your familiars, Transform your body.. Regenerate your legs get up and fight! Hurry, The night is still young, Hurry.. Hurry! HURRY!"_ I taunt him as I crush his severed leg in my hands.

_"You God-damn monster!" _He shouts as his fear reaches it's limit, I knew he would not be worth my time _"So.. that's how it is? You useless incomplete creature!" _I frown at him, He was more pathetic than I thought _"Shut up! Hellsing toy! You are nothing but a human's dog!"_ He screams _"Silence! If I'm a dog.. Then you are nothing but dog food!" _I transform my arm and let my dog familiar swallow him before remembering who has been watching, She will probably disgust me now.. I turn toward the girl who remains motionless.. Damn it.

_"Wow... That was incredible!" _she suddenly yells in a high-pitched cheery voice causing me to grin.. there's no scaring her. _"He was completely worthless, I hope you are ready, I long for a taste of your blood." _Another sigh, She looks so serene. _"What if I win?"_ I did not think of that. _"Choose whatever you want angel girl" _She looks away as if in deep thought, then turns her head to me again with a smile. _"A kiss... I've never been held before..." _Oh?.. A Win-Win situation.. _"And.." _I lift an Eyebrow at her, waiting for her to finish. _"..You'll have to stop calling me 'angel girl'.. It's Seras Victoria." _I chuckle, That's all-right_ "Angel girl, You can take the first move" _She giggles again "_I see, Seems I have to beat you badly if I want to lose that nickname!"_ . I used to hate the sound of giggling, But for her.. I like it.

She puts her hands together as if praying and I look her over as a bright blue light covers her. I see her pull out her scythe and then suddenly she is in front of me, slamming the back of the pole into my stomach making me cringe at the sudden pain _"Got ya!"_ she chirps and I take hold of the stick using it to pull her toward me making her lose balance and slamming her into the ground, pinning her down, My canines rushing toward their target as her sweet intoxicating scent seems to overpower my senses. Then I feel a rush of power as I am blown backwards by a blast of light. _"Good, angel girl, You are not completely helpless, I am enjoying myself greatly"_ My shadows shoot out at her forming tendrils to wrap around her. They are however countered by her own ones made of light. This has to be why she does not fear the darkness.

The next moment she stands with her back pressed to mine, her soft voice caressing my ears _"There is no light without darkness, No shadow without light." _She speaks and I notice her scythe is around my neck, I turn into mist and slide between her legs to reform in front of her, My tendrils wrapping around her scythe and throwing it away as others wrap around her waist and neck pulling her to me. She grins and tears an arm free, light begins to accumulate in her palm _"But when light shines down on darkness it will Disper...Aahh!"_ She cuts herself off mid-sentence with a loud pained shriek as she falls to her knees trying to grab something on her back, my eyes go wide when she brings her hand back holding something that looks like a spike covered in blood, evil radiating from it.

_"A cursed nail?" _I growl, whatever bastard did that to her will pay with his life. _"Ah Didn't I tell ye I would be back Heathens?"_ Anderson smiles down from the top of one of the buses the ghouls used as transport while Seras moans in pain and coughs up blood, trying to draw in air. _"My how ye moan in pain so adorably thar, young lass. But ye won't have to suffer that sort of thing too long. That is tha nail of Helena dear, it turns men into monsters, in yer case it will just give ye a slow painful death." _I seethe with rage as I look at her, she lies there doubled over in pain as blood sprays from the gaping burning wound in her back. Her cries of hurt making my stomach turn in disgust at my enemy, his body covered in some sort of vines. How dare he? _"You disgust me Judas priest, You are no longer worthy of defeating me, fool, It is always humans who defeat monsters, By forsaking your humanity you lost the right to defeat me."_

_"Alucard?" _I look down at Seras shaking form as tears mar her perfectly sculpted face, corners of her lips curled up in an attempt to smile _"Hold me.. Please?"_ I pick her up bridal style and hold her to my chest, her labored breathing and occasional coughing shaking her little body. Only now I notice how small she is, Like she was made to fit in my arms, The temptation to bite down in her neck and make her mine is great but I want to earn that right, I nuzzle my nose into her short blond hair instead, inhaling deeply her scent. She suddenly turns her face to mine capturing my lips in a needful kiss. A few seconds long we stand here, I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to deny these feelings while another part tells me to kiss back. While my mind is deciding which of the two is best I find out my body already settled for the second option and I find myself feverously returning every kiss. She smiles at me with sweat coating her forehead, whether if from the internal struggle or the intensity with which I ravaged her lips I don't know.

I look up, expecting the Judas priest to have interrupted us by now, But he already left. Next time I meet that fool I'll destroy him and send him to the deepest pits of hell. I feel the little Angel's lips on my cheek and look back at her smiling face. _"I... Did.. Get.. That... Kiss.. I.. Wanted"_ She manages to force out between gasps before she passes out. Her chest heaving, sometimes jerking at a shock of pain, showing she is still alive and breathing.. _"That you did, Seras, That you did"_ Now.. All I can do is wait and see if she recovers. The heat coursing through her body and the continuously increasing sense of her pain assaulting me telling me to expect the worst.

"_Angel girl... no Seras Victoria, hold on, I want you to live"_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Order 5: I will do freely as I wish

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

Alucard decides to take the injured Seras to the Hellsing organization, before leaving he makes a vow that if he ever sees the coward of a Judas priest again he will utterly destroy him.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**: 5 I will do freely as I wish  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard, Seras  
**Genres**: Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T (Strong sexual implications)

**Order 5: I will do freely as I wish**

It was strange, The Judas priest just left without a word, he could have attacked us on my way back to the manor catching me with my guard down, but he did not, was he so sure about the power of that nail? It did not matter a thing though. Next time we met I would kill him on sight. Seras stirred in my arms, her body arching to a sudden shock of pain, the feeling was so intense it flooded from her into me almost causing me to drop her but I gritted my teeth together, what I felt was only a small fraction of her pain. I've been hurt often but this was a different kind of pain, like it was devouring what was left of my damned soul. Forget about killing him, I would completely obliterate him and everyone he cared for.

When I phased through the manor door the two guards instantly backed away and aimed their guns at me, I ignored the cowards as I moved towards my master's office to report, along the way I came across Walter, whose eyes settled on the little bundle in my arms before giving me a knowing smile and stepping aside to let me pass _"I take it this is the girl that had you so distracted lately."_ It was not a question, it was a statement. _"I have to speak my master."_ Not the most helpful reply I could have given but I did not feel like saying more than I felt absolutely necessary, the sooner I got this over with the better, I did not mind having her so close to me, Or her small hands fisting my coat every time she experienced a peak in her pain, but I just wanted her to be able to rest. If she had to writhe it would be underneath me and not like this. I smirked but it instantly faltered as a strangled yelp left her mouth.

Walter went ahead to open the door but I just phased through the wall next to it, I came to stand in front of the desk waiting for my master to look up from her pile of paperwork. Walter cleared his throat causing her to turn her eyes up. _"Lord Alucard has returned Milady, he would like to speak about his.. Findings." _My master studied the little angel without showing any emotion and then looked at me_. "What on earth is this supposed to mean? When did you start abducting little girls.. Angels even?" _As she said that, the girl in question coughed up more blood and master almost jumped from her seat to check on her, only when she was a mere four feet from us she noticed the blood dipping from my arms onto the carpet. _"Alucard! Did you do this to her?"_ She looked at my face as if she was ready to tear it off _"It was the Judas priest, I think you know what the 'nail of Helena' is?"_ I asked as I stroked a few tears from the girls quickly paling face. _"God... He used that on her?"_ She asked, worry pushing away her usual cold demeanour as she pulled one of the girl's eyelids up to look at her eyes.

_"She's fading fast."_ She spoke as she kept studying her. _"She should lie down and rest, and even then there is not a lot of chance of her making it, take her home, Alucard, I'm sure you looked into her mind to find where she lived."_ I briefly directed my gaze at the little bundle in my arms, sending her back to her apartment would be the same as condemning her to death with the Judas priest still running rampant. For the first time, I ignored my Master's orders. _"The angel girl will be living with the Hellsing organization."_ She looked up at me as if to challenge my decision but then cast Seras another look and knew it would be the best chance for her. _"Fine, Walter, prepare a room for her." _Walter bowed and got ready to leave _"No, she will be staying in my quarters." _I could see the small vein in her forehead pop as I said this and I grinned, I was frustrating her, one thing I enjoyed greatly doing to her. _"Alucard, you don't make decisions around here!" _She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I chuckled and pressed Seras even tighter against my chest before I started to shift into the shadows to leave for my room. _"Seras belongs nowhere other that with me, She's mine." _I spoke matter-of-factly, When it comes to Seras, I will do freely as I please_. _As soon Integra recovered from the shock of hearing me say Seras' name she turned to her desk to grab her silver ash-tray and fling it at my head. But she was in for another surprise as Walter stopped her. _"Milady, If I did not know better I'd think lord Alucard is in love"_ He grinned while saying this and I had to push back a growl at my former partner. I saw my master chuckle and smirk at me after those words. _"All-right, count. You __are dismissed, just don't forget to introduce your 'bride' to us when she wakes up_". I found myself ignoring that remark, any response I could think of would end up with me being sealed another 20 years in that damned basement. I finally appeared in my room with my angel girl still held close.

Now I am just sitting here. I feel her weakening still, Slowly I start taking off her bloodied clothes, I'm only doing this to help her, I keep telling myself but it becomes harder to believe my own words with every inch of her skin I reveal for myself on my way to the wound on her back. I look at her bare back and take a few seconds to compose myself, I do realize I'm a monster.  
But I don't want to take advantage of her..  
Not the way she is now.  
No, not at all..  
Her body is very nice, curves in all the right places.  
But also pure, I can't take that away...  
It just means she kept herself untouched for me.  
She is an angel, She probably does not even know what mating is...

Maybe I should show her.

Damn it, Having an internal struggle while I should be tending to that wound! I take a breath and bring my face to her back to allow my tongue to lap at the wound, I never tasted anything quite as sweet as her blood, It's almost a shame that her wound is closing up so fast, helped by my saliva. Not that her skin does not have a pleasant taste to it as well. I slowly feel her waking up and turn her around to look at her face. Soon...

_**

* * *

Seras stirs in her sleep, a nightmare troubling her as pain keeps assaulting her. She feels like she is being devoured from the inside. (Seras point of view)  
**_

* * *

Darkness.. So much of it, so much pain, slowly it pulls away and I see him. That man, That priest, he is looking at me. His insane look has completely disappeared and it has changed to something else.. Sorrow.. Regret.. Does he regret having hurt me? I reach out for him but the sight quickly blurs out. In his place are the two dead men from my childhood the ones that killed my parents, I see myself sitting on the ground next to my parents as I cry myself to sleep, blood covering me. I study my sleeping childhood reflection with interest, Did I really look THAT small? The door opens and I see two men and a woman walk in.. No, on second thought, I think the one with the sunglasses is a woman as well. They are obviously related to the church, And one of them is him, the man that attacked me.

_"Alex, This one is still alive"_ The nun suddenly speaks up holding 'me', He walks over with long strides and smiles "_Oh? It is ye lucky day lass, I know how much ye wanted a kit."_ The female priest joins them and laughs _"Congratulations Yumie, Und a nice one she is, I hope you know how zu take care of her."_ The nun looks down at the nine year old me almost lovingly, then her expression turns into a sad frown. _"Thanks, but you know the rules, we have to bring her to the orphanage." _The long man, Alex? Pats her shoulder. _"I'm sorry lass, we can visit 'er thar sometime."_ the two of them walk away while the other woman stays behind. _"Who did all this?"_ She whispers as she looks around. Then the image blurs again.

My eyes slowly open and barely I see the other man, Alucard in the dim light of the room I'm in, I never had a problem seeing in the dark. Not since I was nine.. My angelic powers must be getting weaker still. I feel a cold shiver and try to pull my robe closer around me only to realize it's gone. I look at the man's face to see him smirking, then down at my chest which is only covered by my bra which is one size too small, not my fault that it's so hard to find my size! My face turns beet-red as I think about how long he may have been watching me and the rather compromising position we're in, I let out a short shriek and pull myself away covering my chest with my hands.

"_Ah, your modesty shows you do know what sex is, that is one explanation less towards showing it to you."_ He says with his perverted smile on his face. Oh God! He's not going to... _"Calm down Seras, Just fucking with you here."_ I face-palm _"You know, if you say it that way it does not at all comfort me." _He just laughs as he hands me my robe and I can't help but join his laughter, Vampire or not he seems to be a good man.

He gets up and holds out his hand to help me stand, I take it and he helps me to my feet. _"My master wanted to meet you, Angel girl." _I smile and follow him, Having to take two steps for every one he takes.. I keep thinking about the dream.. Alex, Why did he not finish me off while he had the chance? I wince as another shock of pain washes through me. The curse placed on that nail really hurts me. I feel a strong arm wrap around me taking me into an almost possessive hold, I did not give permission for this, but one look at Ma-..Alucard's face tells me that even if I told him no, that would not make a difference, I subconsciously lean into him. I feel safe with this man. I would probably do about anything for him... Why though.. why.. do I have the urge to call him my master?

* * *

There you have chapter 5, I hope it was good even though it lacks combat and is really more just knotting loose ends together than anything else. I do notice I'm letting a lot of readers down, I'm sorry, My current state of health does not help my writing skills at all. I MAY fix it at a later date if you think it's really bad.


	5. Order 6 and 7

* * *

This chapter again exists out of two parts one really short chapter on Anderson, And a longer one in the manor with the others.

_**  
Anderson has withdrawn to contemplate the last fight (For easy understanding only the things he actually says out loud are in his dialect)**_

* * *

**Chapter**: 6 P.S. Lord have mercy on me,** + chapter**: 7 Bodhisattva sanctuary  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Anderson, Seras  
**Genres**: Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: K+ (Minor coarse language)

**Order 6: P.S. Lord have mercy on me**

My hand is trembling as I stumble into a cathedral, I clutch my arm, this cursed arm, at the end of it be the hand I used to hold that artifact with which I turned myself into a monster. If that was not enough to condemn myself, my other sin would be what sealed my fate and got me a ticket to hell. As that same accursed hand is the one that I used to infect one of the lord's most perfect creations. Far too late I now realize that the lady I injured with the nail of Helena was indeed an angel, not a Lilith as I initially believed her to be but an angel pure as the heavens.

No, The nail did not turn me into a monster, only one who is a monster by heart would be able to harm one as innocent and pure as her, I confess I should have known so before, The moment her gaze met mine after I stabbed her I could see I had just made the greatest mistake in my now cursed life, her eyes still shining with innocence and purity as they pleaded to me to turn back. I did turn away, but only to confess to the lord of my sin and pray for forgiveness. I kneel down at the altar. _"O' Lord I 'ave sinned, for it was not my holy crusade tha' made me act, My sin be that o' greed." _This lady, This angel was the same girl I met over a decade ago, We, That is, sisters Yumiko and Heinikel and me, found her in the bloodbath of what was left of the Victoria household. Back then I knew she were not an ordinary girl, Something told me she was recently diseased. However, A mere glance told me she had everything to become a great paladin.

I had everything planned out, I would bring her to the orphanage as were the rules. But I would adopt her as my own daughter when I got the chance. I would raise her and teach her all I knew, she were to become a great paladin, the fear of all monsters and the pride of the Catholic church. It were not to be, as the same night the girl ran away from the orphanage and went into hiding. When I found her she was already in the claws of that monster, that Abomination. That daemon, Alucard! And blinded by my rage I decided that if she were not to be my daughter, I would not allow anyone especially that monster to have her, She would be grateful to me for saving her from a fate as one of his whores. _"Lord 'ave mercy on my soul, For I 'ave sinned and seek redemption, I swear tha' I shall save your lost child and bring 'er back back to tae light."_

This is probably the first time I am happy to have failed on a mission given to me, I knew Seras would survive the effects of the nail the very moment we locked eyes, they were the very gates displaying her spiritual and divine energies. But I also disgusted myself, for although it would not kill her it would put her into unconsciousness long enough for that beast to take advantage of her, If he were to defile her.. God would never forgive me, and my right to be his decile of divine punishment would only be the slightest of my worries, I have to hurry and destroy the vile creature before it has the chance to act. It is a good thing that my enemy is the kind that takes his time and likes his victims to be aware of his tortures. The nail will put Seras out cold for a while so I will have till she wakes up.

_**

* * *

While Anderson prepares for war, he has no idea of what is going on at Hellsing, Neither does he know Seras has already awoken and, unless he intervenes fast, will be enlisted into the Hellsing organization. **_ (Bodhisattva: An enlightened being who, out of compassion, forgoes nirvana in order to save others)

**

* * *

Order 7: Bodhisattva sanctuary**

The hallways seem to be endless, I'm glad Alucard is here to lead me or I would have been unable to find my way through this maze of stairs and corridors. While we walk, his long arm is draped around me in a manner I can't tell whether it is either protective or possessive. I do know that this man probably saved my life by.. Whatever he did, so either case I don't mind. I want to be alive to help others, but most of all I want to be there for him, I can feel the pain of ages past still lingering about him, a pain I want to relieve him from. After having lived most of his life in torture he deserves at least that much. I don't know what I can do but I will give my all to try and make him happy again.

When I wake up from my musings we stand in front of a large double door, on the other side I sense two people. I can't help but thinking... What if they don't like me? _'Don't worry, Angel girl, they will definitely like you.' _I hear his voice in my head, When did THAT start to happen? He just chuckles and places his hands on my shoulders to calm me so I can go in with my head up. He pushes me through the doors with enough force to cause me to almost trip and plant my face in the floor, I look around in the large office seeing Alucard sit down in a random chair _"Bastard." _I mutter under my breath, the two other people one an elderly man and the other that lady I met when we encountered Alex in Ireland just look at me waiting for me to talk.

It is the woman who breaks the silence. _"Welcome to 'Hellsing' Angel girl, please be so kind to introduce yourself."_ That. Did. It. _"Angel girl, Angel girl. Angel girl. I've HAD it with that nickname, I have a name you know, It's Seras Victoria!" _for a few moments no one says a word,Maybe I went overboard? Ma...Alucard suddenly starts chuckling and the woman and her butler just grin. _"A very feisty bride you have there Alucard." _My eyes widen and I look from Alucard to the lady behind the desk _"B. B.. BRIDE?!" _I then feel Alucard's arms lock around me again, I try to shake loose but he won't budge so I just settle for throwing an angry glare at the bastard who smirks at me in a perverted,VERY suggestive way causing me to look away as my face turns the colour of a tomato. _"Bastard."_ I mutter once more before I realize that she sooner I finish introducing myself the faster I can get out of this compromising situation and give this 'quote' bastard a piece of my mind.

I sigh and look at the lady of the house trying to ignore the way Alucard holds me seeing she knows what I am I may as well spill everything. _"My name is Seras Victoria, I'm nineteen years old and, have been dead for over ten years.. I look down as I say this. My parents and I got killed when I was nine, after I 'returned' the first thing I did was kill the ones that murdered us. I have been fighting evil for the last ten years and that is how I met master..." _I look around as I finish waiting for the others to say their words but they just stare as if I grew a second set of ears, the lady's glasses have almost fallen off her nose, after all this they don't believe me? _"I know it is hard to believe but.."_ Alucard suddenly starts laughing and I cough as he presses me so tightly against his chest I have trouble breathing. The lady looks at me questioningly _"Do you realize you just called Alucard 'master'?"_ she asks as she puts her glasses straight again. She then proceeds to death-glare Alucard.

_"Vampire, did you bite Seras while she was unconscious?" _She asks almost threateningly, Master stops laughing but keeps chuckling softly as he answers _"Not directly master, I may have nicked her with my teeth while I was 'cleaning' her."_ I gulp, so that is why I was almost naked when I woke up. The lady's glare intensifies and I shift in Alucard's arms as it is starting to make me feel uneasy. _"Walter, Cigar." _is all she says, the man hands her a cigar and lights it for her, the silence grows as she calms herself creating a small halo of smoke over her head.. Why do people smoke? Eventually she is again the one to break the silence as she sighs._ "Not much to be done about that, I suppose I owe you an introduction Seras, I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Leader of the Hellsing Organization, a den of monsters that hunt monsters. This is Walter, the family retainer, and that 'man' behind you Is Alucard, Although I think you have met._" I nod as I glare my smirking bastard 'master'.

I feel that I can't stay mad at him for long, not after all he's been through, I manage to wiggle my arms free only to take his hands in mine. Which is hard considering the size difference. Lady Integra turns her attention to a piece of paper and writes something down. "_Uhhhm.. Lady Integra, I think I'll be heading home now, Would you like my phone number for when you need me?_" She looks at me and shakes her head. "_Alucard and I have decided you will have to stay with the Organization, at least until you are fully recovered.... And one more thing, I want you to call me Sir Integra." _At first I want to say no, But when I look around I feel deep in my heart that I WANT to be here, to help these people help humanity, It will mean the end of my freedom but a better chance to help those that need it. I nod my head in agreement _"Okay, Sir Integra." _She smiles, although only for a second before her expression goes back to her emotionless business face. "_Officer Victoria, you will be sharing a room with Alucard, if there is anything that requires my attention feel free to report it, Dismissed!"_

I bow and walk out. I will come to live here, But I'll need some stuff from home, even a Bodhisattva has the right to have some personal items right?

* * *

Mou, I'm sorry! It's very filler.. I hope to get more action in the next chapters!


	6. Order 8: The original sin

This chapter starts from Alucard's point of view, although the latter two parts are in Seras and Anderson's point of view. A fair warning for sexual references, No lemon. Just know that Alucard may-or-may-not have his way in this chapter. No rape!

_**Time is running out for Anderson as Alucard keeps getting in closer to the little angel he seeks to save. The vampire's intentions for the girl getting more impure with every passing minute. **_

* * *

**Chapter**: 8 The original sin, Because he could not protect the virgin  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard, Seras, Anderson  
**Genres**: Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T++ (Strong sexual implications, be warned!)

**Order 8: ****The original sin, Because he could not protect the virgin**

I put down my 'wine' glass and fold my hands together. She returned, not like I expected her to run away, she's stronger than that. I wait for her to knock but she ghosts through the door with an apologetic look on her face, her arms full of blessed artifacts. My eyes glide over the crosses, amulets, rings and blades. _"Angel girl, are you already planning to kill me?" _She Giggles and sticks her tongue out. I still don't know why I like these things when she does them. Such childish behavior would bother me to no avail if it were anyone else. She puts down the items and sits near the small pile while looking around. _"No sunlight can get in here right?"_ she asks with a hint of sadness in her voice. She begins to unpack, bending over the bags with her back turned to me. Did she not learn from that least time? My eyes settle on the lower part of her robe, Or actually, the part of her body the robe does NOT hide in this position.

She turns her head to glare at me and moves her hand to pull the robe back in place, pity, I was really enjoying the sight of that cute butt. Her hand never reaches the hem of her robe, She just turns back to her work like nothing happened, It confuses me but I'm not about to complain.. _"Go ahead Master, If that is what makes you happy, pervert." _She just says while looking at me, a genuine smile gracing her soft face. _"Done!"_ She chirps and jumps up spinning around to sit down on a small makeshift shrine _"What do you think Master?"_ She asks with shimmering eyes. I give it a once over and look at her. _"Angel girl, What is that supposed to be?"_ I ask sounding more frustrated than I intend to. She pouts and puts her hands on her sides. _"That master, is 'supposed to be' my bed!"_ I feel my eyes twitching as I look at the small shrine, it does not look all that bad but she is not going to sleep in there!

"_No way Angel girl, you're not sleeping on that, thing."_ I know this is going to cause complications. She grits her teeth together and throws me a foul look _"Then please, master, Tell me where I am supposed to sleep! The floor?!" _Such short temper for an angel.. I shift and in the blink of an eye, I am behind her whispering in her ear in my most seductive voice_. "Anything wrong with my bed, Little Angel?" _At first she tenses up at the sudden closeness but she soon calms down. She starts to tremble slightly.. Did I make her cry?.. I did not intend to, She suddenly twists around grabbing my collar with her tiny hands, for the fist time I feel what strength they hold as she throws me OVER my coffin onto my four poster bed and straddles me. _"You, BLOODY, bastard! What did I Tell you?! It's Seras! Not 'angel girl' Seras! Se-ras, That's TWO Syllables, I don't know HOW dense you are but I doubt a no-life-king with over five-hundred years of knowledge will have trouble memorizing a FIVE letter name! Ohh for crying out loud!"_

You know, I like it if women are able to stand up for themselves, Fiery personalities and all. That, and the fact that she put accent on her words by slamming her lower body against mine makes a rage flare in my loins. She is strong, unlike my former "Brides" whom I grew tired of almost the very moment I turned them. She, Is different. But never the less, I won't let my mate dominate me. I quickly grab both her wrists and push her on her back, effectively pinning her down, Her eyes immediately going wide in shock and she struggles slightly, She reminds me of someone.. Subconsciously my mind starts to slightly adapt the image before me, Her blonde hair replaced by Ebony black, tied in a tight knot on the back of her head. My gloved hand glides over her face and her struggles stop _"Mina"_ I whisper softly to the girl so closely resembling the first woman I really loved, She gasps and stares at me questioningly. I know it's not her, but she feels so much the same never the less..

**

* * *

Seras finds herself pinned down under Alucard, If she was not confused by the sudden movement, Him calling her by a name that is not hers would be enough to startle her.**

_

* * *

"Mina" _Alucard whispers, His eyes so staring intently into mine, burning embers meeting blue oceans. Where did I hear that name before? I gasp, finally realizing what is going on, Mina was the girl that was supposed to be the bride of Dracula, The woman that Abraham van Helsing 'stole' away from him. Does he think I'm her? I turn my head to look at a random spot on the wall, Anywhere but at him. _"I'm not her."_ I state plainly. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him to think I'm someone else, it would only end in disappointment and probably heartbreak. I just don't want to see his reaction. Another kind of shock fills me when I feel something tugging on my robe, I look at Alucard's face to see his concentration is on his hands which are busying themselves untying the knot around my waist that holds my robe closed. I take his hands and push them away. "_I'm NOT her!" _I repeat, louder this time._ "I know"_ he replies as his hands return to work further on taking off my robe _"Unlike you, she never accepted me for what I am."_

I freeze for a bit as I watch him pushing my robe open. That's right, she even helped capturing him. I can understand why he would feel betrayed or refused. I know the stories. Not having anyone to spend my time with gave me a lot of spare time to read, I read the stories on Dracula, as well as those of Vlad Tepes, from the tortures in the Sultan's dungeons to the day Abraham caught him. He looks at me, as an angel I always had the ability to detect even the slightest emotion, but I doubt this would go unnoticed even as a normal girl, I see, pain in his eyes, as well as a certain fear, the fear to once more be rejected. I always hated seeing people in pain, but with this man, this vampire, who holds the power to decimate battalions... It feels so strange. I know I can't undo the horrors of his past. But if it makes any difference I can make sure he'll never have to suffer the same fate again. Here and now I decide that, no matter what will happen. I will give him my unconditional love.

I smile at him and reach out with one of my arms to cup his cheek, gently stroking it as to my surprise he leans in, I pull my hand away to draw his attention to my neck which I offer to him. _"What are you waiting for?"_ I playfully taunt him as I allow him to claim me. I can see his scary smirk return to his face and I briefly wonder if I made the wrong decision again before laughing at my indecisiveness, it has always been one of my weaknesses even as a human. Slowly sit up and wrap my arms around him while burying his face in the crook of my neck. _"Go ahead, drink your fill, My master!"_ He chuckles against my neck, placing a soft kiss before piercing my skin with his sharp canines, after the initial pain of my skin breaking the pleasure of him feeding from me almost makes me pass out and I mewl at the soft tingling sensation that courses through my body. My hands slip under his dress-shirt to rub his back, under my fingers I can feel small scars from times past and I feel tears brimming in my eyes at the thought of what torture he had been through. _"Oh Alucard.."_ I whisper with sadness in my voice causing him to stop feeding from my neck, he slowly lays me down and I look into his eyes that, unlike the man himself tell all about his emotions.

Clothes are being strewn everywhere as he begins taking off our garments, I just lay back, I have no idea what to do. _"Master, I, don't think I'm ready... For this."_ His lips crash into mine in a hungry demanding kiss as I feel him slip off my last layers of cloth. I however remember my promise, Unconditional love. Love-making is part of that. I distinctly hear something tear, but I feel no pain, something warm, sweet and coppery is running down my throat and I realize it was his tongue, the liquid flowing into my mouth is his blood. How come it tastes so good? What did he nick his tongue on anyway? He chuckles into the kiss and I hear him in my mind. '_Seras, how does it feel to be __dead?'_ I have been dead for years, but what does he mean? '_But you choose the path of a Draculina' _He pulls away with a smirk plastered to his face. I take out a hand mirror I did not even know I possessed, as I stare my reflection and smile I can see white glistening canines. My first reaction would be to scream but I don't want to alert Sir Integra and Walter. After all, it was me who gave him permission to claim me. _"And that is what makes you mine."_ He says while taking my head in his large hands forcing me to look into his eyes so he can be sure of my consent.

As our lips meet again I feel his skin against mine as he lowers himself onto me, I am still not sure what to expect, or if I am even prepared for what is about to happen, but one look at his lust-filled eyes tells me that I can't turn back anymore. _"It's a nice night, is it not, Seras Victoria?"_ I smile, those are to be the last words I'll hear with my innocence still intact, but if I am giving it to anyone, I am happy it is him, I know he won't be a gentle lover, he's suffered too much, been hurt too often. But I don't mind, I shall be there for him, even if it means I bring damnation about myself. I grit my teeth together as he puts his hand on my hips, bracing myself for the pain that is to come. Calling it pain would be an understatement, I can't help but scream as he enters me and claims my body, officially his, but I would not want it any other way.

**

* * *

A rustling sound can be heard as in the basements of the Hellsing manor a figure appears in a cyclone of pages, each and every one of them once part of the holy bible, now used as Alexander Anderson's means of transportation.**

* * *

As the pages return to their book of origin I let my eyes adapt to the darkness of this God-forsaken place. As my enhanced vision cuts through the dark the sight before me almost makes me throw up. The thought that I failed before I even begun this mission almost sending me in another fit of rage. There in the darkness, two figures are united forming the most unholy image I could ever fear to behold. The angel's eyes filled with unshed tears while that daemon Alucard is latched onto her neck, pushing her down with both hands, I don't fail to notice I caught him in the middle of an act against not only her, but against the Lord himself. I have to work fast because her short yelps of pain are torture for my ears. I take out my bayonets and throw them at the monster's back, All of them hit, but not the intended target. On the last moment the girl's eyes snap open and she throws herself in front of the blessed knives. My face twitches as I see her body get pierced by the blades. My mind occupied with only one question.

"_Why did ye do tha'?"_ She gives me a half lidded stare and looks at me with with the innocence of an infant, the innocence that, judging from her state of undress and the blood at the juncture between her legs I can tell she should no longer possess. _"He would have done the same for me." _She gasps with a sharp cry as she takes a breath _"Please, Father Alex, Stop this madness, this man has suffered enough, he paid for his crimes many times over, his conscience is clean!" _The vampire walks over to her and she reaches out to him, I stand motionless trying to comprehend all this as I see him taking her hand in one of his while his other begins to pull out the knives, growling at me and giving me a glare that says 'after I'm done here I am going to destroy you.' I can still not believe a real angel would choose to side with a monster like him instead of destroying him for what he did to her. When the last of my bayonets clatters onto the floor and she is helped up by her cursed partner my question is answered. _"Thank you, my master."_ she speaks and I can see a small set of fangs in her mouth. _"Ye Abomination, how dare ye defile a creature as pure as her! I shall send ye back to hell and break the curse ye put on her."_ Another unearthly growl bellows from the monster as he tries to stare me down _"Silence, Judas priest! Even hell is not enough for the likes of you, You dared harming my mate, twice, and for that you will be destroyed." _

I ready myself for the fight to come. I came too late to protect her virginity. But I shall protect her from the fate this monster has in mind for her.

* * *


	7. Order 9: Denotational dishonest road

_**

* * *

With Anderson's discovery of what Alucard has been doing with Seras, And Alucard's anger at him injuring his mate again the two rivals find themselves at the start of a fight till the dead. Seras is once again caught in the middle.**_

* * *

**Chapter**: 9 Overly Denotational Dishonest road  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard  
**Genres**: Action, hurt/comfort  
**Rating**: T

**Order 9: ****Overly Denotational Dishonest road**

I stand in between my Seras and the Judas priest, shielding her nude body from his eyes and more importantly, his blessed blades. My face stoic, hiding any hints to the emotions that rage through me. It's always been a misconception that I was unable to feel emotions at all, be it only anger, hate, and disgust since the day of my capture by Abraham. All three of them are present now, but this girl I'm protecting had quickly added desire, lust, and possessiveness to that short list. Even now I can feel her worming herself through the thick walls I built around my barely beating heart in hopes of unlocking even more. She is special, Precious to me, and this once man, now monster in front of me is trying to take her away from me. I have all right to hate him, to destroy him. One thing is for sure, He won't leave this place alive. _"I'm pleased to see you Judas priest. It saves me the difficulty of having to find you."_

It is easy to see when Anderson hungers for battle, you can see his psychotic and violent side emerging. The way his face twists in that insane grin very much matching my own gives it away so easily. I should be careful with him though as he always has some tricks on his sleeve, And the angel girl is still so very vulnerable._"Don't ye worry missy I shall destroy this monster and break his curse over ye." _He talks as if it is me that threatens her! For a moment my stoic expression falters and I pull out my Jackal, emptying a clip into his skull. Instead of just regenerating like the wounds used to, green thorned stems grow from the holes caused by the bullets, pushing the empty shells out. Just proving how much of a monster this "Anderplant" has become. I finally caught his attention and he glares at me before rushing into my direction at inhuman speed. One of his fists collides with my face. With the hand I'm not using to hold my Jackal I grab his throat to lift him up and I grin at the uselessness of his petty attack. That is until I feel stems sprouting from his hand and creeping over my head. It takes a lot of strength to pull his hand off and throw him away. He will not defeat me. He lost that right the when he became a monster, it is always humans that defeat monsters. Still, This is interesting I admit.

I whip out both my Casull and Jackal and begin firing at random parts of his body. More and more of it becoming obscured by the plants creeping from every wound I inflict. This creature is absolutely disgusting, giving up his humanity is one thing, doing so for power is another. He is nothing better than the FREAKS I hunt. One more of his blessed bayonets sears past my head missing it by less than an inch, another heading for the spot between my eyes, I duck to the side only to feel the roots of his new "body" wrap around my ankles and pull me down, the thorns digging deeply into my flesh. A trap, what better could I expect from this pathetic fool? He has become a coward. Alright if he wants to fight this way, that is fine by me. "_Releasing art control restriction, Cromwell approval is now in effect. Commencing limited power release until the target is completely silenced." _Shadowsform all around me and the darkness in the basement thickens. Now he turns to my Seras as if she will save him from his inevitable destruction.

_**"Victoria,**__ Child, don't ye see what kind o' monster he is? Ye don't belong with him young lass, ye're nothin' like him." _Despicable, Is he actually trying to turn my bride against me? _"Do ye remember __me child? I be the one tha' brought ye to the infirmary tha' night ye parents died, do ye not remember wha' killed them?" _I can smell something salty and I hear Seras' short sobs, damn the paladin for making her cry.. _"Silence Judas priest! What are you trying to gain from making MY Seras cry? You were too late Anderson, she is mine now, you no longer hold any claim to her!" _Anderson grins at me as if he had hoped for me to say that. _"It be vampires tha' killed yer family dear, evil murderous creatures all o' them ye see how he thinks he owns ye lady, and ye ar' allowing one o' his kind ta take advantage o' ye?" _She gets up and I can sense her anger, No way in hell the Judas pries has convinced her this easily! _"You're right, Vampires are dark creatures, and I was born to hunt the darkness." _Impossible! Have I been betrayed once again? I knew emotions can get you killed. The Judas priest's bayonets shine in the dim light emitted by his holy artifacts as he poises them to strike. I can kill him, but what of the angel girl? She has become my weakness, I don't want to have to take her life. So if I kill the priest I will have to suffer another life taken by a woman I care for.... No! Once was enough._"Good lass, Now help me ta take this creature out so we can lift the curse upon ye."_ I see a rain of bayonets thrown at me. Is this my decision? To just let my rival beat me like this?

A sudden burst of light nearly burns my sensitive eyes out as the blades shatter against a large wall of divine energy ...Angelic powers? _"Stop that Alex! It is true I follow the light, and I will stay true to that. I do hate the vampires that killed my parents, and I will kill all of them with my bare hands if I have to, but if you dare to lay a hand on this man, Then I am afraid you will be the one facing uneven odds because I will fight by his side."_I turn around and see Seras floating in mid air. Her entire body aglow with a bright blue glow. Her eyes which would be red for any vampire using vampiric powers shine with a brilliant yellow light. So I was unsuccessful at my attempt to turn her after all. _"Ar' ye siding with a monster like him? The foul daemon raped ye!" _He tries to convince her again and I am glad to see his influence on her is next to none _"That must have slipped my mind then, Last I checked I offered myself to him freely. Tell me Father Alex, what exactly makes you differ from him? Aren't you.." "A monster." _I finish for her.

"_**I **__am sorry, Judas priest, Seems I win this one."_ I say grinning in triumph as I stand behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. I see the priest drop his weapons in defeat, it is strange to see my once powerful enemy so, sad and vulnerable... _"I just wanted ta protect ye lass, ye would have made ae fine Paladin, it'be sad ta lose ye in the burning pits o' hell."_ I had enough of this nonsense, I raise my gun to his head to see him not making a move, How one little girl can do this to monsters like us amazes me, almost as if he welcomes death. _"You need not fear for me paladin, if God had disapproved of my choice, you think he would have allowed me to keep my angelic powers?_" What is she up to? _"Please paladin, Leave in peace, and take your time to get things straight, I have no doubt in your will to serve the lord, but watch those that order you."_ He looks up at us, almost feral. _"How dare ye doubt Maxwell? Lilith!" _I can feel Seras sigh as Anderson takes a blessed blade in both hands and makes for us again. That fool. _"So be it."_ Comes Seras' voice and another flash is all that's seen before every trace of the Paladin is lost.

Her breathing is ragged and uneven, whatever she did cost a lot of her power. _"Did you kill the Judas priest Angel girl?"_ She shakes her head _"No master, I just sent him back to the Vatican, he has to realize we are not his enemies, I feel his help can save the lives of many." _She holds herself up against me _"So tired..."_ There is only one thing I need to know. "_You were supposed to be a draculina. Why are you still an angel?"_ She giggles and turns her head to show me a broad smile, made even prettier by the set of sharp teeth in her mouth. _"Not completely."_ She chirps happily showing off her canines before resting herself against me. _"It was truly a marvelous night tonight. Don't you agree Seras Victoria?_" Her breathing pattern and soft snoring tell me she has fallen asleep and I smirk before dragging her still unclothed form to my bed. I lay her down and get in next to her, hugging her small frame against me. I take a deep huff of her scent and allow a slight smile of contentment to slip onto my face on that despite her initial resistance, she is now sleeping in my room, in my bed. In my arms. Exactly where she belongs. Is this how it always will be? An angel and a Vampire... Light and darkness, Heaven and hell. They say opposites attract, whoever said that was right.

* * *

As always, Reviews are much appreciated.. Very much!

* * *


	8. Order 10: Toll of the priest's chapel

* * *

_**Having failed his intended mission Anderson finds himself back in the Vatican, near the small chapel which is Enrico Maxwell's home. The debriefing he is about to have may just challenge his faith, and confirm the warning by a certain angel.**_

* * *

**Chapter**: 10 Toll of the masked priest's chapel  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras hints Anderson/OC friendship  
**POV Characters**: Anderson, Integra  
**Genres**: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama  
**Rating**: T

**Order 10: Toll of the masked priest's chapel**

**I blink** my eyes, what kind of wicked trickery is this? I think as I am finally able to see again.. I'm.. Home? For a moment I thought the girl had destroyed me. Something of which I am now assured was easily within her power, so why did she spare me? Mort important though was the question what insanity caused me to attack an angel, If she would not have teleported me away.. would I have really killed her? No. Despite being with a monster, despite having lost her last barrier to him. she was still as innocent, friendly, and even pure as a maiden from heaven could be. Just because of her misjudging Maxwell I would not have slain her... Either way Enrico has to hear of this. I whip out my phone but then laugh at my stupidity, Before me lies the Maxwell family chapel. I think bringing the good archbishop a visit may be a better idea.

**The **doorbell rings and within mere seconds one of the maids opens the door, Only maxwell would consider a church that has it's doors closed. "_God bless ye child."_ I say while smiling at the young maid who tries hard to hide a blush "_Father Anderson! Archbishop Maxwell told me to send you to his study on your return." _She tells me trying not to look at me. She is always this shy.. Whether by the influence of the angel girl or some other thing I just discovered I don't care, I decide to comfort her. "_Calm down, Elanor.. thar is no reason ta be so tense."_ She looks at me with wide eyes and nods, I grin and pat her hair once before walking on. "_An' ye can call me Alex, Child"_ I can practically feel her gasp and clasp her heart as I walk up the long stairs pretending to ignore her. Elanor is a good girl, She deserves better than being a mere maid.

**I knock **on the door to Maxwell's study. After hearing his cool and collected "_come in"_ I enter and close the door behind me. Maxwell stares at me with his ever-present smirk. "_You returned sooner than I thought... So.. the mission is complete? She is dead?" _I bite my lip in annoyance. I had wanted to make her work for us, despite the direct orders being to kill her. "_Alas, Tha Angel girl Joined Hellsing." _I reply. Maxwell glares at me and his face begins to twitch.. Okay he is only cool and collected when things go his way. He stands up and slams his fist into the wall. "_Anderson! You had plenty of opportunities to kill her! You know how much of a help she is to the protestant scum!" _Murder is in his eyes. "_You never wanted to kill her did you? You still think of her as 'that sweet little kid you found ten years ago' Is that it?!" _I should never have told him that part. "_Maxwell, I told ye, she is innocent. Ye can't tell me ta murder one of tha lord's own creations.." _His eyes become dangerous slits when I tell him this. "_I knew it, you let her live on purpose. You aren't fit to be a Paladin, you never were. You are still as meek-hearted and pathetic as when you were still that little altar boy._"

**Why** is he saying all this... This goes against everything the church has taught us. "_Compassion ain't tha same as weakness, Enrico." _There's knocking on the door and a rough huff from Maxwell, taking the huff as her permission to enter Elanor opens the door "_Master Enrico, I brought you your Cinzano."_ Her timing could not have been worse, Maxwell has reached the point where any sort interference would anger him, without a single warning he takes a Bernardelli handgun from under his desk and fires three rounds at the unsuspecting maid, I twirl around and look in shock as the girl sinks to her knees with an agonized cry. The silver platter with the glass containing the orange liquor clattering on the floor. Her eyes on me as if she thinks I would be her salvation. "_Does that make you feel sad? How do you think you can do the lord's bidding if the death of those worthless peasants is all it takes to get to you?" _He just violated _Exodus 20:13_: 'Thou dost not murder' by attempting to kill one of our own, and he does not show any remorse in doing so. This child did nothing to deserve such a fate. Footsteps are heard on the stairs and the next moment Yumiko and Heinekel burst in. "_Vhat happened? Ve heard a gunsho..." _Heinekel's eyes rest on the slowly dying girl on the floor. "_What happened to her?!"_ Yumiko chirps in before the nun's eyes turn to Maxwell who is clearly hyperventilating. A maniacal laugh on his face reminding me of that Daemon Alucard.

"_**Stand**_ _Back the both o' ye, Maxwell has lost his mind." _Both priestesses look at me wide-eyed and even Maxwell's face contorts into an expression of slight shock. "_You wouldn't! I am the archbishop for God sake!"_ I throw one of my blades knocking the hand gun he had aimed at me out of his hands. "_Don't ye use tha lord's name in-vain. Yer sin is Beyond tha grace o' God."_ The second bayonet hits Maxwell square between his eyes. For the first time since long, I made a kill on a human without regretting it afterwards. I walk to the young girl's side and clamp a hand over the three holes in her side and am glad to see she still has the strength to meet my gaze and smile. Heinekel grabs the the Ex-Archbishop's wrist and sighs. "_I Sure hope du know vhat your doing. Du Just killed ze Archbizhop." _I pick Elanor up, I look over her wound. The bleeding has stopped but I can tell her kidneys and probably some other organs are torn. Finding donor organs for her will probably take weeks and I doubt she has that time. I look at my companions and motion for the two priestesses to leave, upon which both shake their head in the negative. "_Ye don't 'ave ta follow me, I will probably be tae next target for tha Vatican for wha I did here today. Best I be tha only one hunted by my ol' comrades here." _I tell Yumie looks at the girl in my arms. And frowns "_Did I not tell you? It does not matter to me what side I am on, Even though I fight for the Catholics, Deep inside we're Buddhists." _Heinekel just grins and nods her head.

**That **being said the four of us move out, I pray to the lord my feelings about this are right. After today there's no going back. That is what I think as the three of us do the last thing we ever expected to do. Travel to the Hellsing agency with peaceful intentions. Those damn protestants better appreciate all the trouble I'm going through.

* * *

_**The journey to the British capital of London goes as flawlessly as could be hoped for, within less than six hours the three Ex-priests and the now unconscious Ex-maid are standing at the gate to the Hellsing manor. Integra is about to see hell freeze over and Pigs fly on saint Never's day in the week with three Thursday.**_

* * *

**Sighing **I take a sip of the tea my kind butler Walter brought me, without a doubt he makes the best tea in England. My peaceful moment is disturbed though, by the voice box on my desk going off. "_What is it Walter?"_ I ask as I press the small button, I hope that it is good news this time. "_Lady Integra, It seems we have company.. I hardly dare say this." _I quirk an eyebrow at the little speaker. "_Just tell me Walter." _A few seconds of silence indicate he is thinking what to say, I knew it was bad news. "_It is Paladin Anderson, Milady. He and three other Iscariots demand to speak to you." _I guess I should call Alucard and his bride. "_From what I overheard, they want to join Hellsing.. Sir Integra.."_ I chuckle at the mere thought. "_Very funny Walter. Now if you would please bring me my sword and two guards I can come and tell him to leave my lawn. This is a violation of our treaty." _I hear Walter clear his throat before saying "_I am not joking milady, I already informed Lord Alucard and miss Seras.. And despite Anderson and lord Alucard's unease neither has tried to decapitate the other as of yet."_ So that's why those moans and screams coming from the basement have stopped so suddenly. I already thought Alucard stopping so soon was unlike him. "_Tell them I'll be there in __three minutes."_ I tell Walter before leaving my office, taking along my rapier along the way just in case.

I don't know what this is about but I plan to find out.

* * *

Been a while I know.. Been rather busy as of late.  
You know the drill, you read and review, lift my spirits and I write more. Thank you in advance!  
Capu-Chuuu!

* * *

Final notes:  
**Bernardelli:** a short-barrelled handgun used in Italy  
**Cinzano: **A typical Italian drink, An Italian Brand of Vermouth.  
**Yumiko's statement about her being a Buddhist:** In one of the Hellsing Manga bonus comics (The serious ones) Heinekel says "_We are probably the only Buddhists in Iscariot" _Followed by her saying how Buddhism is the best religion. Apparently they joined Iscariot because it pays well and they like action.  
**Capu-Chu: **Bite-Kiss, as seen in the Anime "Rosario+Vampire" and also my new "end of Author note" word.

* * *


	9. Order 11: Secret Karma Serenade

_**

* * *

Thanks to Archbishop Enrico's loss of sanity Anderson had to eliminate him. Knowing that murdering the archbishop, even if said archbishop had gone insane would be a crime punishable by death Anderson "fled" to England to with the help of Hellsing's angel Seras Victoria clean his name. And on the way save the life of an innocent maid.**_

* * *

**Chapter**: 11 Secret Karma Serenade  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras, Anderson/OC friendship  
**POV Characters**: Seras  
**Genres**: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama  
**Rating**: T

**Orde****r 11: Secret Karma Serenade**

_**"Ye**__ vile daemon!"_ Anderson Yells causing me to growl _._. _"You're the one to talk, You too are a monster now."_  
Comes the chuckling voice of my master and I jump up in annoyance screaming at the both of them_  
"Would you two PLEASE be silent for a minute and let me concentrate. I'm trying to save a life here!"_  
I take a deep breath and kneel back down next to the injured maid father Alex brought in._  
"You're both just like little children, At least those priestesses have some manners!"_ I yell as I point at Yumiko and Heinekel.  
I may be going a little overboard here, master is probably going to punish me for this later.  
If he was annoyed by the fact I refuse to drink human blood then I don't want to think of the consequences of today's actions. _  
"This is terrible.. what kind of monster did this to her? What did she do to deserve this?"_  
I mumble to myself while I'm frowning at the three wounds in her side, although they are not really what I'm looking at.  
The bullets have torn through her kidneys, bowels and her liver. I'm surprised she lasted this long.

With a few tugs of my angelic energy the bullets come out causing the small wounds apparently closed by Alex's regenerator powers to reopen and the maid to cry out in pain._ "I'm sorry! But I could not just leave the bullets there."_ I apologize as I take the girl's hand and smile when I see father Alex take the other helping me comfort her. A warning growl from my master tells me I'm coming too close to the priest. But this is concerning a life. I look at my master with an apologetic look, his glare trained on Alex. I Sigh..

**The** skin around the girl's wounds shines with a bright blue glow as I let my energies sink into the holes. My breathing becomes more labored as hers evens out. _"I admit I never did this before."_ I murmur between breaths. _"Had I practised more it would probably not require this much energy."_ I beam with pride as the damaged organs finally recover with the help of my infused power. Letting out a breath I allow myself to fall backwards, the process having cost me a lot of energy. A sound akin a purr leaves my mouth as I feel my master catching me and pressing me possessively against his hard chest, I clamp a hand over my mouth at the sound. Of course master chuckles at that. _"You know angel girl, you could have just let me bite her, I can tell she is a virgin, would you not have liked to have a sister?"_ I glare upwards into master's eyes. _"I don't think she would want to become a bloodsucking monster like us, Master." _I grind out between my teeth, the last hours have been pure torture as I have to continuously deny my body what it craves. Human blood... I shudder at the thought. Being half angel I don't really NEED blood, I can keep myself alive with normal food. But the effects I've seen today. My energy and stamina is almost human.._ 'And that while if you'd just drink blood you'd possibly even be able to exceed me.. such a pity. Although I have to say I like being able to dominate you so easily in bed.' _My master speaks into my mind. _"Master! Get out of my head!"_ I yell in frustration and embarrassment causing everyone to look at me.. Which in turn causes me to flush red.

"_**Then **__it's true.." _I turn to look at the source of the voice, My master's Master, Sir Integra..  
I get up to make a bow as a sign of respect but am promptly pulled back into Master's lap. _"So, Priest, you decided to join Hellsing?" _Integra asks with a broad grin. Her condescending tone making me wince. The Priestess Heinekel Bites her lips but the Nun Yumi instantly pulls her katana, within the blink of an eye I jump op and as gently as possible place my hand on the handle of her sword pushing it down. _"Please Lady Yumiko, please don't resort to violence!" _I plead with her as I put myself in between her and Sir Integra. I'm not trying to be heroic but as an angel I have to be the shield, it's my nature. A soft groan from the unconscious maid breaks the tension as she stirs in her slumber. This simple sound seems to draw everyone's attention and luckily end the useless quarrel. I smile again, although that smile quickly fades at a strong sting in my liver. I utter a short yelp but try to look normal when my master and his master return their eyes to me. _"What's wrong Seras?"_ Integra asks sounding mildly concerned. I stroke the back of my head and look down _"Nothing! I was just *COUGH*"_ I burst into a loud coughing fit which does not only manage to pull the attention of the former Iscariots but also to wake the maid from her sleep, her eyes immediately turn on me as I throw up. Anderson instantly winces at the sight of the blood _"Could ye try keepin' yer lunch in young lass? We don't need ta be remembered o' what ye vampires eat"_ I'd expect a witty remark from master for throwing up but instead find him sniffing the air.

**Shock** is seen in his eyes, his voice is serious as he speaks.. Surely he doesn't realize what this means does he? _"That's not her food Judas priest.. Ever since her turning Angel girl has yet to drink a single drop of blood... Seras I demand you tell me what this means."_ I look away.. some things are better kept secret._ "I.. I don't know." _He glares at me obviously displeased with my answer. _"Angel girl, either you tell me.. or I'll take it straight from your mind!" _My eyes turn wide.. I can't let him do that! There's to many stuff I can't let him find out. What can I say? _"I think I can save miss Seras the trouble of trying to explain her situation." _Comes the voice of the elderly Hellsing retainer. He looks at me and I stare back pleading with him not to tell, but the look in his eyes tell me everything. 'this is for your own good' I sigh.. It's over.. _"Lord Alucard, you ever heard the term 'empath' before?" _Master and Integra look puzzled.. now if he'd just keep it at this. _"According to most stories an empath can feel the feelings and emotions of people near them." _I lift my hand to try and get permission to speak but Integra cuts me off _"Denied.. Walter pray tell us, how is this of any relevance?"_ Walter bows apologetically and looks at me again with the care of a father... Like I even remember what the care of a father feels like! I lost mine years ago. _"I was just getting to that Sir...."_ He pauses _"Some empaths are also able to relieve others of their pain.. By taking it into themselves." _Integra almost chokes on the 'soothing' smoke of her cigar as she looks at me and I hear a low growl from my master.

_**"Whatever**__ you did Angel girl, reverse it! I will not seek a new servant just because you found it necessary to sacrifice yourself to save the life of a mere maid!" _I smile.. Or attempt to while I embrace my master, he may sound like a bastard but that's just the cover.. He means well._ "Don't worry, My master.. I won't die that easily."_ A potion of his anger fades at my touch. _"Seras."_ Integra speaks up. _"I from this moment on forbid you to use your 'empath' powers no matter what the situation may be."_ But.. _"But Sir Integ" "No buts!"_ She cuts me off with a voice that allows no place for discussion. _"I got ta admit she got ea point."_ Anderson adds, why is everyone ganging up against me?! _"I thank ye thou.. fo' saving Elanor.." _It's been ten years since I last saw Alex smile. What else can I do than smile back? Ofcourse Master does not agree with that and swings his fist at Alex's face causing him to fly at least twelve feet backwards. _"I warn you Judas priest! The angel girl is mine!" _Alex gets up and helps Elanor to stand.. He was only smiling at me. _"Let us go, It seems tha these heathens aren't going ta help us further."_ He says while motioning Heinekel and Yumie to follow him, they just nod and look at master with a foul glare before joining up with Alex who turns around once more. _"Victoria, It's not yet ta late, ye can still leave this forsaken place. Ye are not this daemon's property." _I shake my head. _"This is where I belong... It's my fate."_ Alex sighs and walks on_ "It is never ta late." _

**The** gates open and they walk out, as the guards close the gates behind them I see Elanor pull herself loose and run back coming to a sudden halt before me. She looks at the floor and starts to talk in an embarrassed tone. _"I.. I uhh.."_ She fiddles her hands in her skirt to gather her courage before throwing herself at me giving me a hug _"Thank you for saving my life!" _she clings to me making it hard to breathe. As she releases me she giggles cutely. "_I owe you one, I promise I will repay you some day!"_ She smiles at me one last time for she runs back to her party leaving me very confused. Seems the silent types are mostly the weird ones..

**I **wave the party goodbye while my master just glares daggers at every last one of them, apparently thinking they might all try to steal me away from him. Possessive bastard.. I do hope I'll see them again soon. I have the feeling it will be under less fortunate circumstances though..  
I am torn from my musings as I feel my master press me against him and blush as I feel his hips grind into mine. _"My coffin.. now" _He whispers huskily. I sigh... I'm really nothing but a toy to this man am I?

* * *

Very filler.. too filler.. I just have to break through a large author's block.. Please review.. suggestions anything.. I need ideas!

Oh yes.. Next up will probably involve Millennium..

* * *


	10. Order 12: Unexpected Incident

* * *

**Meanwhile overseas trouble is gathering, Victoria is soon to regret not having notified Integra of the single word Yan spoke before his passing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter**: 12 Unexpected Incident  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: ?/Seras/Alucard  
**Genres**: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama  
**Rating**: T

**Orde****r 12: ****Unexpected Incident **

**Many** eyes are glued on her as she smashes the wooden stave of the scythe against the back of her opponents head, causing him to be launched thirty meters through the air and slam into a tree, which lets out a loud wooden creak in complaint. _"Fuck. That hurt.!"_ A sly grin from his enemy is the man's only answer as she swings the scythe over her shoulder with such grace that even that small movement makes Zooling look like a rookie _"It's supposed to hurt."_ she states _"Damn whore."_ He spits as he once again takes out his guns _"Just fucking DIE!"_ He yells. But before he has the chance to even pull the trigger on his guns. She is in front of him in a single fluent movement, hanging in mid air as she swings both legs at him, the first kicking his guns out of his hands and the second sending him through the tree into the bus they used to lead their raiding party to Hellsing manor, a sickening noise tells me he just broke every last bone in his body. Multiple "Oooohhs" and "Ahhhs" are heard throughout the large room and I do hard to hide my own amazement.. She's good.

_**"Give **__up"_ she says as she walks slowly into his direction. _"Tell me everything and I promise I'll make this quick. Filth." _He looks up, there's no fear, no use in it any way.. He knows he is going to die. _"You really are retarded are you?" _She growls and with another fluid motion throws her scythe embedding it in the man's shoulder. _"Enough of this.. If you want torture you'll get plenty of that in hell.. Speak up!" _He laughs_ "You know about this device implanted inside of me right? It is still sending them information. They are listening to this conversation right now. They know the mission went to shit, Now I'm about to spill the beans, you think they'll let me live?"_ As he bursts into flames the screen settles on the angel's impassive expression and freezes indicating the Fuhrer pressed the "pause" button. _"Vonderfull don't du think?" _He says with a glint of madness in his eyes. The doctor is standing next to him biting his nails. _"Such a majestic creature, think vat we could do vith someone like her."_ I know most men in this room think of many other things than what you're thinking max, even I admit feeling some lust towards the girl.

"_**But **Fuhrer! Didn't you see her fight? None of us can match her power!" _Comes the petty voice of the doctor, Max does not seem fazed by the point the cod makes _"Du think so?"_ The fuhrer asks while smirking as if he already won the war._ "Her kindness vill be her downvall" _He chuckles before turning back to the screen and motioning to Shrö to insert a different tape. I look at the screen and I see her, apparently using her powers to heal a girl I never saw before. Then she collapses against the chest of the vampire Alucard in complete exhaustion. I see where he's going with this. _"Captain, Du know vat to do."_ I look over at the fuhrer and give a slight nod. Somehow I knew I would be the one getting stuck with this task. _"But don't destroy her, I haf a better idea for her.. Doc, Prepare a room vor our new guest. the others, to ze graff zeppelin!" _I don't answer and just do as ordered, I can talk but it's nothing but a waste of time.

**

* * *

Another day has passed and Seras awakens the same way she has since her living with Hellsing. Pressed deeply into the silk bedding of a black coffin. An evening like every other may merely be the beginning of the end of her young life.**

* * *

I open my eyes and blink before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Slowly I push myself up wincing at the sting in my lower body. I stand up and stumble to the shower feeling something sticky run down my leg. _"Oh great, As if his harsh treatment was not enough he found it necessary to leave that stuff in there as well?"_ I mumble to myself as I push away the shower curtain and turn the shower on as hard as it can. I shiver from the chill as I wait for it to warm up. _'You're acting as if you did not like it, angel girl, and here I tried so hard to make sure there was more pleasure than pain' _He speaks into my mind.I sigh as I feel two hands pulling me against his chest and he steps into the shower with me in a tight grip. _"It was good master, But it is not necessary to.. You know.. Do it so hard I get pounded halfway into the floor." _One of his dark chuckles tells me he obviously thinks otherwise. Only a second later he has me pinned against the wall causing me to let out another deep sigh.. This man is insatiable. He only thing I can do is hold onto him while he has his way with me.

I am saved by a soft knocking on the door that gets louder for every second my master attempts to ignore it. _"Lord Alucard? Miss Seras? I need to have word with you, it's important!"_ Walter's voice reaches us through the door. Reluctantly my master lets go of me and drags me along to set me down on top of his coffin, covering me up with his duster before walking over to the door. Ignoring the fact that his coat gets drenched from the water still soaking my soaked body. As Walter is let in by my master he casts me a sorrowful glance and I smile back, I willingly became Alucard's servant. There's no need for him to pity me. Walter sighs and shows us a picture of some boat. _"A while ago we got message of the frigate "The eagle" being attacked by an unknown enemy.. There has been no information as to who we're up against.. Except this.."_ I study the picture closely and see a bloodied symbol on the deck. _"A swastika?" _I ask looking confused at the crooked cross _"The ship has been taken over by.. Nazis?" _Walter nods but does not answer. _"Alucard, Do you know what this means?" _He smirks and utters the word I least expected to hear _"Millennium" _Shock fills me as I recall that foulmouth Yan Valentine. _"What did I tell you? I will give you one hint... Happy trails BITCH ... Millen...i....um.." _

"_**No!"**__ I_ find myself shouting, which causes the men to look at me with confusion _"I should have known this.. I should have warned sir Integra!"_I think about all the people that died on that ship because I did not pass the message on. As I ramble on about what I could have done I do not notice master walking into my direction until I feel him lifting me up by the collar of the coat that still rests around my shoulders _"Be quiet draculina! It does not matter anymore! Even if you had told my master.. Humans get killed all the time and no one can change that. Not you, not God not the Devil! Now stop your senseless muttering before I.." _Tears brim in my eyes as I look into my master's angry face.. Seems I upset master as well..... How worthless am I? His face soon turns into an expression of shock and he puts me down. _"No.. It's nothing.."_ Is he apologizing? _"Seras.. Despite your fear, Follow me into the darkness as far as you can."_ He tells me before walking away and motioning me to follow. I let a smile crawl on my face, he's actually shown emotions, I quickly run after him while holding his duster tightly to prevent it from falling off. _"Yes sir! My master!"_

**

* * *

An all too long meeting ensues of which in the end it is decided that Alucard will be the offensive and Seras stays behind in the defense. For once Alucard feels reluctant to leave for a mission involving bloodshed.**

**

* * *

Glorious.. **Truly glorious, that's all I can describe the situation as.. This woman "Rip Van Wrinkle".. She has grown a lot since I met her fifty years ago. The fire raging over the ship and the dogs throwing grenades at me are merely a small part of the fun.. That gun of hers with the magical bullets is the main course.. And yet. There's something missing. I admit I miss having the little angel girl by my side, she may be worthless as a vampire but as a person she truly amuses me. I feel a push on our mental link from the little angel but push it out.. It will have to wait concentrating on the battle ahead I reach out to the sharpshooter after catching her thoughts.. "Der freischutz" Huh? I smirk at that. _"If thou wouldst dress the dead and play amongst them.. thou shalt join their ranks._" As I nearly have her a barrage of gunfire hits me in the back.. Pathetic. _"__Sturmführer!_" One of the soldiers shouts which she takes as a Que to run. I slowly continue to stalk after the fleeting woman as my shadows tear up the hounds that dare call themselves vampires. Occasionally feeling a bullet rip into my side or a grenade explode in my face, yet it won't deter me from my mission "Search and destroy" it was, and it is what I will do. Soon she is the only survivor. _"What will you do? Rip van Wrinkle." _I ask the scared woman who decides to make a last stand and lift her gun at me.

_**"May**__ they be worthy or just plain riff-raff... My warhead shall punish all, Without distinction!"_ she yells as she fires another bullet, this one doing decidedly more damage than the first ones but eventually I manage to catch it, breaking the offending object with my teeth and thereby her last resistance against my jaws. I see her last ounce of willpower fade as I grab her and press her against the wall with her gun aimed at her heart. With a smirk I think about the angel girl's expression when she sees this. Chuckling I reach out to pass the image to her through our mental link...  
..No response. I glare at the woman realizing she must be the source of this, _"This is your doing, What is the meaning of this?!"_ I shout at her as I shake her up in an uncharacteristic outburst of rage. When she refuses to answer I use the second best way to find out what she knows, As I sink my fangs into her neck I wish I had not done so.. I soon realize this attack was nothing but a diversion. In her thoughts I see Seras chained up on a medical bed while a man in a doctor's suit is cutting her up, blood running from several gashes in her body as she writhes in pure agony, being completely aware of the mutilation. I feel something snap inside me on more than one place.

**Snapping **out of the vision I roar as I tear the woman's body up into bite size chunks for my familiars to devour. I have to get to the angel girl before this woman's thoughts become reality!

* * *

Took a while, I'm still not completely through my author's block.. I'm sorry if this looks rushed and useless but I don't think I can do better right now. Please read and review! I need to know it I should cut it off here or not..

* * *


	11. Order 13: Midnight assassin

**

* * *

Unknown to Alucard were the moments that passed during his fight on the "eagle" Had he known what had occurred he'd not have played with his food as he did.**

* * *

**Chapter**: 13 Midnight assassin  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Seras/Alucard/??  
**Genres**: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama  
**Rating**: T

**Orde****r 13: ****Midnight assassin**

_**"Walter.. **__Are you alright?"_I asked the elderly retainer as I put my hand on his shoulder _"Don't worry, miss Seras, I'm just not as sharp as I used to be.. How about you?" _I looked back at the temporary aegis barrier I put up at the entrance to the warehouse we used for shelter. _"Don't worry, it will hold.. It has to!_" Walter smiled wryly at me as I said that _"I meant your arm."_ He told me while pointing to my bloody limb._ "It's fine."_ I lied while covering up the long gash. _"We should worry about the barrier." _This "Zooling" person proved to me they were no match for my divine energy, but while I was fighting her they managed to badly injure Walter, incapacitate ten soldiers, and knock the captain unconscious. Worst part.. I had allowed that to happen._ "I must be a terrible guardian angel letting you all get hurt like.. OUCH!" _

The 'ouch' was not part of my speech, it was thanks to sir Integra hitting me on the back of my head to end my musings _"No time for self-pity now Seras, Tell me the truth, is this the end for us?" _I sighed looking at the barrier that I could feel was losing power with the minute. _"I'll be honest. Had I been alone they would have been dead by now. But I can't protect you and fight them at the same time." _I sighed and Integra frowned at my remark _"then drop the barrier, we will fight, I refuse to be a burden." _Part of me smiled, she was a lady of steel indeed and she had a point, her honor would not allow her to sit back and watch, she was a knight after all. 

**Eventually** I decided to trust her, the barrier was not going to hold for long anyway. After I made sure Walter was ready for the next wave I let it down. Immediately the enemy troops busted through the door and the next moment we were in the middle of the battle of our life. Thanks to Zooling I now owned two scythes instead of one but I still found it hard to beat off every single Nazi that approached us. A volley of silver bullets took down a group of enemies that attempted to attack from our flank, thus proving the human soldiers were reliable enough, even against these monsters. The enemies lines were soon decimated and I was happy to see that our casualties had remained to the minimum. No one expected what happened then. And no human could have handled this situation, I am glad that some soldiers decided to fall back rather than being wiped out defending a lost cause. A gigantic wolf-like creature attacked from the back tearing apart many of our skilled gunners and before I had the chance to react it managed to throw Integra onto her back and sink his fangs into her neck, completely ignoring the silver bullet she shot with deadly precision into his skull.

"**Sir Integra!" **I all but yelled as I abandoned my post and ran at the injured lady, grabbing the wolf by his neck and throwing him off her into the wall as soon as I reached them, had Integra not been hurt I would have loved the crunching sound the large dog's bones gave as flesh met stone, but my only concern had been the ugly wound on the Hellsing heir's neck. I knew what I had to do, Orders or not, if I did not use my empath powers she would die. I took a deep breath and concentrated as I put my hands on the bloody skin of her neck. Upon seeing my hands starting to glow Integra was fast to respond. _"Remember your orders Angel girl! I told you to refrain from using your healing powers!" _I growled and focused more power into the wound _"And let you die? I would not think of it.. Sir" _Bright blue light met crimson red blood as I infused my own life force into the woman that even while she was dying tried to lecture me about what I could and could not do. I slowly felt my energy fading until the last of it flowed from my quickly paling hands into her rapidly closing wound.

**Sir** Integra glared at me, not at all grateful for me disobeying her orders to save her, I smiled at her. Integra knew what would happen now I spent the last ounce of my life force to keep her alive, I could feel my heartbeat slow down and my blood cool. Though it may not kill me as I am already dead, my body would soon shut down to regenerate. With her still incapacitated and me in a coma-like state that would make Walter our only defense.  
_"That was very selfish of you Seras. You better survive, for you have to be punished for ignoring direct orders and endangering us all." _I allowed a smirk to form on my face as I was once again reminded to the fact that in Integra's eyes I was only a weapon. "_A toy to the man I love, and a weapon to the woman I look up to as I would to my mother.. Maybe dying doesn't sound so bad."_ I half-joked. I saw Integra open her mouth before my vision blurred. The last things I was aware of was a loud growl, the sharp pain of canines ripping into my arm dragging me along. And the sound of a my name being shouted by multiple people. _'Master... Help'_

**Alucard makes haste to the last spot from which he picked up Seras' signal**

**When** I arrive at the rundown warehouse I smirk at the number of corpses littering the floor, angel girl must have been amusing herself greatly. Maybe she is just resting.. Yes that has to be it, No chance in the world these maggots were any challenge to her. It was foolish of me to believe the woman could be right for even a second.  
_"Lord Alucard, is that you?" _Comes the voice of Walter and I catch myself letting out a breath. Such a human action, how absurd. I enter the building admiring Seras' handiwork and smirk as I enter the main storage and see Walter sitting next to my master, Hellsing soldiers looking around searchingly and paramedics checking on the wounded. But I miss one person.

"_**Where's **__the angel girl?"_ I demand in a near growl. When Walter looks down with a sad face I feel another clench in my chest... She can't be.. _"She was taken away." _I growl threateningly and glare at Walter as if it was his fault._ "You remember the werewolf from 50 years ago?" _How could I forget the captain.. He was a good opponent.. But. _"The angel girl would decimate him to dust, there has to be something else Walter" _A one on one the battle between them would be over before it had begun. _"I won't ask for forgiveness."_ Master? _"It was all my fault." _She gets up and walks up to the window _"If she had not needed to protect me this war would have been won by now."_ So that's what happened. I think as I turn around to walk out. _"You're going to look for her? Alucard."_ I nod without turning around or stopping. _"Please master, give me the order."_ I ask of her knowing that doing this without her order would put heavy strain on my seals. She shakes her head, I can't see her, but I can feel it. _"I don't need to, the order is still in effect."_ I chuckle at the thought _"I know 'Search and destroy'. Thank you, my master."_

_  
_**Alucard's search has begun and the clock is ticking. Weakened as Seras is, it's only a matter of time before Seras' body gives out under Millennium's torture**

**A **beautiful specimen indeed, I think as my knife slowly cuts through the delicate flesh of the female figure on the operating table, I could only dream of examining this girl, Her muscles are like solid steel and any chip I tried to implant thus far disintegrated as soon as it tried to link with her nerves. She is absolutely wonderful and being able to experiment on her excites me to no end. Taking a vial of "her" blood in my hand I slowly pour it over the cut seeing it sizzle when it comes in contact with the angel's. A second vial gives the same effect.  
_"Damn it."_ I say out loud as I put the new experimental chip into the wound and it still won't link with her nerves _"If this does not work soon my fuhrer will haf my head. Stop resisting girl!"_ I sigh as I sit down looking at the blood covering the bed, if this goes on I'll end up destroying her.. That would be such a shame. If I'd manage to brainwash her she would make the perfect Nazi soldier. A match for even the no life king himself.

"_**Get **__away from her, dog!" _A loud booming voice comes from the doorway followed by the gurgling sound that upon looking appears was made by one of our soldiers as Alucard crushed his throat. I slowly back off but am soon caught as he dashes at me and pushes me against the wall by my neck. _"What were you doing to her? You pathetic piece of shit!"_ I whine at the painful pressure of his hands _"N..Nothing!" _A loud metallic creak behind him makes us turn both our faces to the bed, and I whine again as I see the angel easily break through the titanium cuffs of the table before smacking the table in it's entirety against the wall, obliterating it. Once Alucard drops me to turn to her I manage to take a deep breath. _"Angel girl, I'll leave this one to you." _Alucard tells her. and I suppress the girly scream that tries to escape.. I'm going to die! _"I'll do no such thing." _I gasp as I hear a voice so much more mature than before come from her mouth. The girl before me stretches and yawns loudly before looking at the master vampire Alucard and finally opening her eyes. _"You are the one who will be destroyed for attacking our headquarters."_ With shock I realize her eyes are a pure abysmal black.

**Alucard **just stand unmoving as the girl launches herself at him. The outcome of this battle has been decided.

* * *

I'm sure I don't need to tell you who the "Unknown" point of view characters in this and the last chapter were, but for those that need it anyway, Last chapter was partially from Captain Hans Gunche's point of view and the last bit of this one from the doc's... Been a while since I updated but that's because I had the feeling no one was really reading the story anymore. I'll still update but the priority is low on my list.

Please read and review, but most of all, have a good day!

* * *


	12. order 14: Midnight assassin Part2

**

* * *

With the doc's mind controlling chip being indeed successful, Seras now believes she is one of Millennium's soldiers, Alucard has the decision to either stay still and get slaughtered by Seras. Or kill her.**

**Chapter**: 14 Midnight assassin Part2  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: Alucard/Seras  
**Genres**: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Drama  
**Rating**: T

* * *

**Orde****r 14: ****Midnight assassin Pt2**

**Motionless** I stand watching as my angel girl leaps at me with her teeth bared. Her pretty face is marred by an expressing of pure hate and disgust, I ignore the pain as she latches her fangs into my shoulder, the pain there nothing..nothing compared to that in my chest, did I once again get betrayed by the one I love? I look at her as she glares at me from the corners of her eyes, teeth still embedded in my shoulder. A solemn tear drips from her blackened eyes and I hear her weak voice in my head.

_'Master.. Please.... Don't just stand there!'_

I realize that she does not really want to do this. I answer her mentally.

_'Then, angel girl.. What do you want me to do?'_

It remains silent for a while, Only the sound of my blood  
seeping from the wound in my shoulder into her mouth can be heard.

_'Please master'_

She says, and I don't like the sound of sadness in her voice

_'Please kill me!' _

**My** eyes widen as she speaks the words into my mind I'd not expect hearing from her  
even in my worst nightmares, My hands clench to fists at my side.

"_Filth"_

The only word that leaves my mouth as I redirect my eyes to the pathetic excuse for a doctor,  
who is currently hiding behind the girl.

"_You dared lay hands on my servant, you wanted to turn her into the same lowlife scum as yourself?"_

No, the angel girl isn't the one that is going to die.. I pull my Jackal from my coat and aim it at the doctor who cowardly crawls backwards.  
I smirk at his display of terror, he is indeed acting like the pathetic dog he is. Without another word I fire my gun, the loud bang is followed by the doctor's high pitched scream.  
Then.. with a soft thud my gun falls to the floor.

"_Angel girl!"_

On the last second Seras had thrown herself in front of my gun, had she done this to save the doctor? No.. I see a slight hint of blue in her eyes as she turns her gaze at me, her eyes wetly boring into mine. She coughs before talking softly, her voice barely more than a whimper, but still I understand every dreadful word she says.

"_Please master, I can't stand the thought of me hurting you... There's something inside me. I don't know how long I can hold it back.. Please, I would rather die than be a pawn in their plans!"_

I stare down at her and honestly don't know what to do, if anyone else would have asked the same, including my master I would not have hesitated. I see how the black starts to overtake the blue of her eyes again and know I have to make a decision before it is too late. Before the blue is completely gone and this would be too hard, I pull her up and prepare to do the last thing I'd see myself doing.

**Lips** meet in the most dominating kiss I am capable of, My tongue pushing past her lips forcing them open as I explore her mouth. I can feel the shock going through her body at the sudden invasion. It must be working.

"_Mhhhmm"_

She murmurs, apparently enjoying herself, yet something is wrong.  
Pain hits me as I feel her biting down on my tongue and I tear away from her to look at the black pits that are her eyes.

"_Who do you think you are, kissing me like that? You'd assume me to swoon and forget you were an enemy? I'm sorry boy, that only happens in fairy-tales!"_

Her small fist makes contact with the side of my head, throwing me over as she rubs her lips as if our contact was defiling, before taking a look at the hole in her chest.

"_Bastard.."_

She growls before glaring at me. She clenches and unclenches her fists, turning her nails into long talons as the hole in her chest closes making it look like there never was any. Then she dashes at me and something tells me to dodge. I do and her talons barely graze my leg. I grit my teeth together as I feel the sharp nails, last time anything hurt like this was when I was still human. I turn to her and suddenly sink through my knee. Looking down I realize the gashes are deeper than I expected... and that despite my efforts they are not regenerating as fast as I'd want them to, Some corrosive toxin seems to be eating away on my flesh. She strikes me again pinning me to the floor by my shoulder. 'How did she get this powerful?' I think. I see her other clawed hand move for my heart. But she halts looking me into my eyes.

"_Any last words?"_

**My** gaze meets her face that even like this is a sight to behold, and I never imagined I'd feel this much acceptance being killed by anything other than a human, My pride tells me to fight, my aggressive nature tells me to make my last battle an entertaining glorious one. My heart, which I upon looking at her face, now with a wicked grin akin mine on it, realize that I do have, tells me to say the words that were always there but were never allowed to be said.

"_I love you."_

I say, barely audible, I can't see my own face bur I don't think it has ever been this relaxed. She looks at me with a frown.

"_What... did you say?"_

She does not move, nor breathe as she waits for me to repeat the words.

"_I love you, Angel girl... No Seras Victoria."_

I repeat, my gloved hand coming to caress the side of her face.

"_Bastard."_

She says again and I close my eyes, I've been waiting for someone worthy to destroy me for a while, and I cannot think of anyone more worthy of doing so than her. A dull pain in my cheek tells me she just.... Slapped me?

"_Bastard! After all this time, you choose to tell me now?!__  
I gave you my love, my blood, my soul, even my virginity,  
but only when I am brainwashed and told to kill you, you decide to tell me?" _

My eyes open up and I see her blue eyes gazing down at me, brimming with unshed tears, as I open my mouth to make some witty comeback she swoops down and takes my lips into a kiss more passionate and needful than I expected possible, tongues struggle as our hands disappear into each other's clothes.

**Seras** pulls away and I lift an eyebrow at her.

"_Seras, when did I say we were done?"_

I ask her with a smirk and she answers by sticking out her tongue.

"_I'd rather we be able to do this without that filth watching"_

She tells me while looking away, as my eyes follow hers they settle on the doc who is trying to sneak away but freezes upon realizing we are both staring at him.

"_Will you kill him or should I?"_

I ask her dryly, A whine escapes the doc's mouth causing me to chuckle. Utterly pathetic.. She glares the man before answering.

"_Please.. Can I?"_

She asks me, sounding like a child asking her parents for a candy.

_"I thought you hated killing people?"_

At least she acts like she does, the way she killed Yan makes me wonder about that 'fact'

"_The bastard made me hurt you! I shall not forgive him!"_

For a moment I'd swear I see her eyes go black but they hold no hate for me. With a chuckle accompanied by a nod I motion for her to go ahead and slay the piece of shit.  
She crouches down.  
The doc presses himself against the wall trembling in fear.  
She launches herself at him.  
The Doc whines in agony as her claws rake him taking away entire chunks of flesh at once  
She sinks her teeth into his shoulder blade snapping it like a twig.  
A last cry of pain and it's over far faster than the maggot deserved.

**She** gets up and turns to me wiping the blood stains off her mouth. Apparently she tries to make me believe she actually took some in, it bothers me slightly seeing how stubborn she is. The only blood she ever drank is mine, and only that one time when I forced it from my mouth into hers.

_"That's different my master.."_

She tells me, I was unaware she was already able to read my mind. With my other fledglings this connection was only one sided unless I wanted them to know. She is interesting.. Interesting indeed.

_"Different? Seras.. Tell me how, what did you feel as you drank my blood? Did it turn you on?"_

She blushes once again. The blush is vague, a clear proof of her lack of feeding.

_"I did not have a choice then master, You pretty much poured it down my throat!"_

And she is naive if she thinks I would not do so again.

_"Would you feel better if I were to do the same with his blood?"_

I ask staring my still innocent fledgling down, Still she does not make a move to obey my wishes.  
As I slowly move towards the body I hear her following me, I look back over my shoulder giving her a quizzical stare.

_"Master... If it really means that much to you, I'll drink."_

She kneels down next to the body and sinks her teeth into the doc's dead flesh without another word, my hands come to rest on her small shoulder to show I respect her for making the right decision.  
I feel a shiver of shock going through her causing me to quirk an eyebrow. What could be wrong? My silent question is answered when she slowly turns around with a hint of fear in her eyes.

_"Master... If you and I are both here... Who is protecting Sir Integra?"  


* * *

  
_A small update to show I'm not dead... Or maybe I am but that does not stop me from writing..  
I think I'll finish the story in the next chapter, I ran out of ideas two chapters backand am unable to add anything original._  
_Please read and review!

Onegai?


	13. Order 15: Sea of Chaos

* * *

And so We've come to the final chapter of this story. I apologize for the low quality of the last few chappies, my inspiration and morale have been at an all time low. I thank Metropolis Kid for giving me the final push to finish the story anyway.

**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse where the rest of the Hellsing Organization are holding out. **

**Chapter**: 15 Sea of chaos  
**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: General/Seras  
**Genres**: Suspense/Romance  
**Rating**: T+ Slight sexual implications, nothing much.

* * *

**Orde****r 15: ****Sea of Chaos**

"_**Walter!" **_

Integra uses her arms to support her injured butler as he stumbles back  
withdrawing his cutting wires from a freshly diced cadaver and grabbing his side with one hand, his teeth clenched together as he pulls a bullet from the wound._  
"Walter will you be alright?"_ Integra asks, slight worry visible on her face as she looks at the bleeding hole. The aged butler only smiles in return._  
"Don't worry Sir Integra, Compared to what I faced during the second world war this can hardly be called a flesh wound."_  
"_Incoming from behind!"_ One of the soldiers yells as more of the Nazi vampire soldiers flood in from yet another entrance, having broken down one of the metal doors.  
"_I got to admit that their numbers seem to have slightly increased since last time though"_  
He says as he casually waves his hand, the small movement causing him to lash out at the group of enemy soldiers with his silvery threads. Still, more enemies keep pouring in with no end in sight.  
_"Integra, look out!"_ Comes Walter's warning shout as a long thin projectile narrowly misses the lady who instantly turns her attention to her would-be attacker.  
_"Anderson.."_  
_  
------_

_------_

_**"Master,**__ We're not going to make it in time!" _I shout as I run as fast as my short legs can carry me, my power being drained too far to simply teleport us to our destination.  
_"By the time we arrive.. Integra and Walter will be.. will be.."_ I don't wanna think about what will happen if we're too late.  
Master turns around, a slightly frustrated scowl on his face. He can of course just leave me behind. He can move faster on his own...  
Yes that sounds like something he'd do. A low disapproving growl escapes from my master and I see shadows consume his form. What is he doing?

"_You think me stupid Seras? Last I left you behind you almost killed me." _I look away, He does have a point.. Am I truly that pathetic?

"_No time for self-pity, get on!"_ My master scolds me telepathically sounding so much like sir Integra herself that it makes me quirk an eyebrow as I look back at him  
only to find the most gigantic black dog I've ever seen. I Blink my eyes, once, twice as I keep staring at the large hound.

"Master?" I ask in surprise, upon receiving an impatient growl from him I Quickly jump onto the back of the creature and without thinking bury my fists in his long black manes.

**Faster **than the wind master dashes through the abandoned streets of London, me holding onto his back, my arms now wrapped around his neck because I fear I otherwise might accidentally pull his hair out. Suddenly master stops and I quickly wrap my legs around him to prevent myself from being flanged off like a rock from a catapult, after a moment of wondering I realize the reason for why he stopped so suddenly.  
_"Master... what do you sense?"_ He turns his head to me in an assuring gesture, but I recognize worry if I see it.

"_Hold on tight, Seras." _Alucard orders me as he once again speeds up. I press my body as tightly against him as I can as he makes a sprint for the warehouse compound.

Headfirst he launches himself through the window using his large body to shield me from the impact.  
As soon as we enter the smell of blood assaults my sensitive nose and I know exactly what to do,

As a rider on a horse I clench my legs tightly around master's waist so I can release my hands, With utter concentration I whisper the incantation to summon my spirit bow.  
Ghoul after ghoul, FREAK after FREAK, All fall to the divine energy of my bow, those that get too close are rewarded with my masters razor sharp fangs as bones snap between his strong jaws.  
When my master rounds the final corner I aim my arrow for where I smell the blood the strongest but quickly loose my grip a the sight before my eyes.

_**"Duck**__ faster next time!"_ Comes the once-so-calm voice of Elanor as she throws one of the bayonets similar to Anderson's straight into the cranium of one of the Nazi FREAK soldiers. Anderson standing behind her with an amused smile. Looking around more I see Sisters Yumie and Heinekel finish off the last few ghouls, Walter assisting the two women and Integra sitting knelled next to one of the Hellsing field medics who is treating one of the Hellsing gunmen. Anderson is the first to notice our entry followed by Walter and Integra. As soon as the Hellsing heir is aware of our presence she gets up and slowly walks into our direction, no emotion crosses her face as she comes into arms reach. I climb off my master who instantly reverts back to his 'Human' shape and am about to speak as Integra's flat hand collides with my cheek causing it to redden, I wince slightly at the sting.

"_Agent Victoria, That was for ignoring a direct order and endangering us all. Your master will think of an appropriate punishment for your insubordinate behavior."_  
I look down, I'm not sure what to feel, I'm glad she is alive but she is right.. Had it not been for Anderson's return I don't think anyone in Hellsing would have survived. When I feel her hands resting on my shoulder I am snapped back to attention just in time to see her give me a hug. Of all the things I had not expected this from the lady of steel. For only a few seconds she stands there holding me like a mother would her only daughter. Neither of us uttering a word.  
I am glad she is the one to break the silence as I would not be able to find the words to.  
_"That was for saving my life, and for returning to us." _I open and close my mouth a few times before settling for a simple salute as Integra casts a glance at my master, giving him an approving nod and returning to her original position.

_**"I would **__like to introduce you to our new thrash disposers, I'm sure you have met." _  
Walter tells with a smile as the four former Iscariots gather near him. A very happy Elanor running at me to grab my hand._ "That means we're now colleagues!"_ She chirps and kisses me on the cheek before casting my master a forced smile and backing away, obviously intimidated by his mere presence. I chuckle as I look at her.. Anderson's doing a good job with her, I realize since last time we met he has been training her to be a Paladin.  
_"I wonder if she and Alex have something going between them."_ I say out loud causing Yumi And Heinekel to laugh.  
_"Zoose two?"_ Heinekel chuckles.  
_"__Nein ich think she is a Lesbian."_ She finishes, grinning at me. For a moment I stare blankly at her as I take in this new information, Looking back at Elanor who winks at me from her position at Alex's Side, then my eyes go wide and I groan as I brush the kiss form my cheek with my sleeve.

"_My offer to turn her into one of us still stands, Seras"_ My master whispers huskily into my ear, I growl dangerously and grab behind me giving him a painful squeeze in his crotch, Making the ancient vampire hiss out in pain. Let that teach him, he can have me as his only lover, or he won't have me at all. I grin at Walter who is giving me a thumbs up and silently thank him for being on my side.

**The sound** of chopper rotors tell me that it's time to go home, the flight is pretty event-less but I enjoy it non the less, comfortably seated on my master's lap as he nuzzles my hair I feel safer and more secure than I have in ages, I could fall asleep like this. Possibly will if nothing happens soon,

_'Ah so you want to go at it in public my dear? Even with the Judas priest's apprentice watching?' _Ugh, master knows as well as I do that he was the one who implanted that thought into my head! I risk a peek at Elanor sitting across of me only to see her watching me intently. There's too much wrong about this, I like her as a friend but mark my words. I'll get her to stop looking at me like that even if it means I have to play matchmaker and make her fall in love with Anderson. I have enough to worry about with Alucard alone, the thought of her joining into our nightly events does not go well with me. Anyway.. How his arms wrap around me tightly assures me of the fact he can't stand the thought of having to share me with anyone, male or female. Yes I am pretty safe with him, as long as I please him I won't have to worry about him making any of his threats come true.

--

No, Eternity was made for us, no one or nothing will come between us.. My master, My lover.. Soţ mea.. I look up at my smirking master casting him an accusing glare."_Master, stop playing with my mind.. What did those words mean anyway?"_  
He chuckles before replying _'It means "My husband" my dear angel girl, or should I say "__Soţie mea__"... My wife'_

* * *

There it is, although there were lots of other ideas I wanted to include I lost the willpower to do so months ago, I had to mentally kick myself to finish this chapter so I would not leave you in the middle of a story, For the few that are still with me and took a few moments of their life to press the review button, I thank you.. I wish to give special thanks to Metropolis Kid, SystemAurora, B.A Victoria, Fan Girl 666, xxxSilviker-Chanxxxx, Luna-Noya-na, SultryGamer, and Dagger Kitsune for all their support.. If it wasn't for you I would have given up ages ago. Thank you.

Reviews are very appreciated.

* * *


End file.
